


Better Selves

by dimpleboyjoonie



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Comfort, Demisexual!Slit, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Fluff, Healing, Hurt, LOTS of violence, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rape is referenced to but not seen, Slit's pov, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, War Boy Culture, handjobs, i'm going to hell for this fic and I'll see you all there, toxic masculinity, virgin!nux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpleboyjoonie/pseuds/dimpleboyjoonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic has been abandoned, sorry. I might return to it one day but probably won't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgive what I have done

_Forgive what I have done_  
_It means my soul's survival, oh_  
_I need you so, it's sin_  
_Put an end to my suffering, oh_  
_\- Revival / Soulsavers_

Slit grimaced as he stared up at the smooth rock of the bunk above his own, his side searing from road rash. It was just a routine patrol, nothing to worry about, but he knew from the second he laid his eyes on his driver that he wasn't focused on the task ahead. His shoulders had been slumped, blue eyes dulled like an old knife and the black war paint framing his eyes was smudged as if his driver had just been crying. Slit had immediately wiped the paint away from Nux's eyes with his scarf. He couldn't let anyone think Nux had gone soft. Slit knew the consequences of that.

Looking back on it, Slit guessed he shouldn't have let Nux drive that day. It was selfish of him, but he needed to be out on the road. Staying cooped up inside the Citadel for too long set him on edge, so he'd placed his own needs over his driver's. Nux shouldn't have been driving that day, but still Slit ignored that. Nux wasn't watching the road, and he'd swerved too hard when he finally noticed the Buzzards coming for their backs. Slit had been thrown from the lancer's perch, tossed into the sand like he was nothing. One moment his hands were gripped onto the hot metal, and the next he was flying through the air like a crow, except his arms couldn't keep him up in the air like the bird's wings could. He'd hit the ground with so much force that he feared he'd snapped his spine in two, and his skin was scrapped away by the rough sand.

A Buzzard was coming right for him when he saw the thunder stick lying in the golden sand beside him. Slit picked it up and waited, had waited for his moment of victory. He was so close to Valhalla, but a gunshot echoed through the Wastelands and the Buzzard's car went up in flames. The Gates had been opened to him. He could practically hear them chanting his name, but Nux had come to his senses and circled back for him, blowing up the Buzzard's car. _Fool._

When they eventually made it back to the Citadel, Slit had ripped Nux out of the driver's seat and repeatedly punched him right in the face until his knuckles had split open and Nux's face swelled. It took two War Boys to drag Slit off of him, and he'd left a new scar on Nux's cheek. Slit hadn't spoken to him since, figured his driver must scamper off somewhere every morning like a Pup to lick his wounds clean and be alone.

The pain in his side flared again, and Slit found himself grasping out to the other side of his bunk for his driver. _Empty._ Sure, he'd fought with Nux, but it wasn't like they'd never fought before. Something was different this time. Nux always came back. Worry seeped into his bones and panic gnawed away at his chest like the tumours that chewed on his flesh, and Slit forced himself to get up and drop down to the ground below. He quietly walked up and down the bunk rows, looking into each one for any sign of his driver, expertly stepping over piles of Pups and Boys who hadn't been assigned a bunk of their own yet. 

He considered giving up and going back to his bunk to rest when someone grabbed his arm from the bunk he was standing next to. 

"Slit? Everythin' alright?" Morsov asked, deep voice laced with worry. 

Slit felt hope crashing down over him. Morsov always shared his bunk with Pups and Boys that had nowhere else to go, sometimes the ones that didn't feel safe where they were supposed to be. 

"Is Nux with you? Have ya seen him?" 

Morsov sighed, "I heard what happened. He was at Organic's place, but you know how he doesn't like staying there any longer than he has to. Last I saw of him, he was in the Garage."

Slit didn't bother wasting time thanking Morsov, instead rushing out of the sleeping quarters and down to the Garage below. He stepped on several hands and chests on the way, earning him sharp cries of anger, but all Slit could focus on was getting to the Garage. Getting to Nux. He tried telling himself that talking with Nux was just so they could clear the air between them. They wouldn't be able to work as an effective team without speaking. But something inside of Slit needed to see Nux, needed to apologise for what he did. Slit didn't try to think about it too much. He didn't want to grow soft. 

When Slit got to the Garage he weaved his way between the cars, keeping his eyes on the ground so he could see where he was going. The Garage wasn't the most tidiest place in the Citadel, but to him it made sense. All of the tools strewn around each vehicle belonged to that vehicle's driver, and why would they bother tidying everything away just to drag it all back out again the next day? 

Being in here always made Slit feel slightly uneasy, like he was trespassing in a sacred space he wasn't supposed to be in. He wasn't good enough to be a driver, and that was a wound that still stung. His hands weren't made for delicately taking apart engines piece by piece and lovingly building them back up again. They were made for crushing bone and launching thunder sticks. He loved being a lancer, loved the feel of riding on the perch that had been custom built just for him. He was damn good at his job too, but sometimes Slit still found himself wondering what it was like to drive out on the open road.

Nux's Coupe was tucked away in the corner of the Garage, hidden from everyone else unless they knew it was there, which most people didn't. The Coupe was beautiful but small, so was easily overlooked amongst the other cars. Slit cautiously walked up to the car and stopped. He stayed still, unsure whether or not he should turn back and leave Nux alone. Something was haunting Nux's eyes when Slit saw him the day he was thrown off the perch, and it was the same look Slit had seen when his driver had found his first tumour. Panic clawed at his chest again and pushed Slit forward until he was standing right next to the car. 

Slit peered in through the window, taking in the sight before him. Nux was strewn across the back seat, legs pulled up towards his chest and skinny arms tucked around them. He used to be able to comfortably sleep in the Coupe, but now he was too tall to stretch out across the seats. When Slit first met Nux he was so small, almost fragile, and it made Slit nervous for the boy. He was relieved when Nux eventually grew, knowing that it would mean he didn't have to spend every second of the day worrying about his driver. Nux's height gave him some protection now, but from the way he'd been acting recently Slit feared something bad had happened to the boy. 

Slit watched Nux for a few minutes, focusing on the boy's face and shallow breathing. The fresh scar over his cheek had been crudely stitched up. Slit knew that the Organic Mechanic was more skilled at stitching than whoever had done these ones, and the pain flared up in his chest again when he realised Nux must of done them himself. His breathing was laboured, each exhale and inhale rattling his body, and Slit glared at the growing tumours on Nux's neck. Larry and Barry. Only Nux could come up with such ridiculous names as those ones, but Slit had held back his words when Nux told him about them. 

He sighed and was about to leave the Garage when Nux opened his eyes and looked up at him, causing Slit to jolt back like a Pup caught stealing. He bashed his head on the door frame and let out a sharp hiss. 

"S-slit? What're you doing here?" Nux's voice trembled, fear widening his eyes. 

Slit shifted nervously and his eyes flickered towards the exit. 

Nux stared back at him, waiting for an answer. 

"Nothing. I just wanted to see where you'd gone, that's all." Slit growled. 

Nux closed his eyes again and forced a painful cough across his scarred lips, droplets of spit and blood spluttering out from his mouth. Slit felt the pain in his chest again, like someone had reached into his ribcage to squeeze his heart. He groaned and pulled the Coupe's door open, pulling it back shut after he'd climbed inside. The back of the Coupe wasn't big enough for the both of them, and he pushed at Nux's legs. The younger boy crawled away from him, tucking his legs close to his chest again and wrapping long arms around them. He stared hard at Slit with eyes huger than the moon and Slit felt himself shivering. 

"You gonna beat me up again?" His voice didn't tremble this time, the words instead just coldly falling from his mouth. 

"You understand why I did that, right?" Slit defensively crossed his arms and glared at Nux, "The other boys saw me fall, and it was yer fault. So I had to do it."

Nux shifted further away from Slit, flinching as his bruised back slammed against the Coupe's side. 

"I'm - _I'm fucking sorry okay!_ I shouldn't have let ya drive, but I did, and it happened. I can't 'ave the others thinking I've gone soft, Nux. They needed to see me do it, okay?"

Slit knew it wasn't a good excuse. He was responsible for his driver, but he'd let him drive anyway. Shame flooded it's way through Slit's body and he wanted to run away, but he knew Nux needed him. They were partners. They needed each other. 

"Gonna tell me what happened then?" Slit slowly forced the words through his lips, a habit he hadn't been able to kick. Learning how to talk again after having his mouth slashed open had left him permanently self conscious of the way he spoke. Nux had been there for him through it all though, spoon feeding him Pup mush and attacking anyone that dared to tease Slit for his newest scars. _And look how you repaid him._

Nux took a deep, shaky breath and closed his eyes before words spilled out of his mouth so fast that Slit barely managed to keep up with him. "I woke up and thought I was havin' a night tremor, but it felt.. weird. But good weird. And then m-my stick thing was doing something weird too and I got scared. I didn't want to wake ya up, so I left the bunks to just go for a walk to calm down. I was crying Slit, crying like a weak Pup."

Nux began crying again then, tears trickling down his face like the Aqua-Cola that sometimes dripped down the Citadel's walls after a rare storm. Slit slowly moved towards Nux, closing the gap between them and stretching his arms out for the boy. Nux looked like he was about to either bolt or punch Slit, but instead he sighed and leaned against him, head coming to a rest in Slit's lap. Slit wrapped one arm around his driver's shaking waist and stroked Nux's head, knowing from experience that touch seemed to calm the boy. 

He lazily petted in circular motions over the smooth skin before breaking the silence with his rough voice, "Yer not dying, not yet, if that's what yer worrying about, Nuts. It's natural. Just a thing we do."

Nux tensed under his touch, "I know."

Slit felt the two small words punch at his guts, and when Nux spoke again his fears were confirmed. 

"A-another War Boy found me. He was laughing when I tried to explain what was happening. And he said he'd show me. I didn't like it Slit, but he - he wouldn't stop. My throat still hurts." 

"Who?" Slit spat the word out, anger and bloodlust instantly boiling under his skin. Whoever it was he was going to break them, shred them, tear their head from their neck. 

Nux whimpered, tears dampening Slit's cargo pants.

"Who was it Nux? I'll fucking kill 'em."

"He said if I told anyone he'd kill me, Slit. But first he'd do it again. I'd rather die soft."

Slit tensed at Nux's words, guilt crashing down on his shoulders. He was supposed to protect Nux, and he'd failed him. He should have warned him about what some of the older War Boys were capable of. He should have taught him about his own damn body first, but it was too late now. The damage was already done, and Slit could feel it in the way the younger boy's body was shivering, could see it in his driver's shaking fingers that weakly clung onto Slit's pants. 

"It's okay, Nux. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I'll kill 'em all, you know I will." Slit vowed. 

Nux nodded and stopped crying, relaxing into Slit's touch. 

"Hey, Nux," Slit tried to make his voice as gentle as he could, "it wasn't yer fault. Ya gotta know that. What that boy did was wrong, he shouldn't have done that to you. _V8_ , you're too young for that sort of thing. That's way I didn't tell you about it, why I didn't try to fool around with ya myself." 

Nux shifted around to stare up at Slit, "Would you have done?"

"Maybe. I mean, only if you wanted to." Slit felt the sharp heat of a blush blossoming on his cheeks under his war paint, and he was glad for the cover it provided him. If Nux could see it, he'd probably die from embarrassment. No chance of Valhalla with that death. 

Nux looked up at him shyly before bringing a hand up to Slit's face, fingertips delicately tracing over the staples in his cheeks as though he were a piece of an engine Nux was carefully examining. Slit gently pulled away at Nux's hand, giving him a warning glare. He knew what his driver was thinking, and even though every fibre of Slit's being was aching for it himself, he knew that Nux wasn't thinking clearly. Or that if he was, fooling around with Slit would just be a way for Nux to punish himself. 

He sighed, "Are ya gonna come back to the bunks? I can't sleep in here." 

Panic widened Nux's blue eyes and he flinched hard, "No. He'll be in there. I feel safer here." 

Slit nodded. He knew not to argue with his driver. 

"Here," he fished out a long knife from one of his many pockets, pressing it into Nux's hand, "keep this."

A wide smile lit up Nux's face as he twisted the knife around in his fingertips, blade glistening in the faint light cast down from the lamps, "Ya sure, Slit?" 

"Yeah, keep it."

He slowly pulled his body away from Nux and climbed out of the Coupe, shivering in the cold nights air that flowed through the Garage. The large cavern was constantly supplied with fresh air from the outside through vents in the walls to prevent the Rev-heads and Black Thumbs from getting too dizzy from exhaust and gas fumes, and Slit feared Nux would be too cold. Slit glanced back at Nux before shutting the door to make sure he was okay. He was curled back up like he was before, but this time he had the knife clutched closely to his chest and didn't seem to be shivering. His breathing was more controlled, and he actually looked like he was asleep. _Fucker always falls asleep quickly._

"Goodnight, Nux." Slit whispered before shutting the Coupe's door and heading off for the long walk back to the bunks.


	2. Shadow of a man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: panic attacks, self harm, reference to rape, alcohol

_I still remember your innocence_   
_Oh the days when your heart was in it_   
_Oh but now you're like the falling sun_   
_And the race to death has just begun_   
_\- Shadow of a man / Neulore_

Slit was almost back to the bunks when he had to stop. The guilt was like someone had strapped a heavy boulder to his back and made him walk five miles, and then panic had seeped into his bones again. A loud, metallic ringing filled his ears and it was like he could feel his pulse vibrating through his body. Anger flooded through his veins and he knew he needed to redirect his emotions. He pushed all of the guilt and pain and fear into his fist and slammed it against the hard rock wall, letting a feral scream rattle through his ruined lips. 

He slumped down onto the floor, pressing his back against the cold wall and cradling his bloodied fist. He hadn't hit the wall with enough force to break any bones, but he'd peeled away at several layers of skin over his knuckles. Slit watched the blood trail down his fingers and fall onto the ground like little speckles of leaking oil, grounding himself with the pain. Pain was something he knew well, and it always helped him claw his way back to reality when he felt the panic trying to take control of him. 

_Nux._ Slit was supposed to protect him, was supposed to keep him safe. He'd taken the vow that all lancers took when they chose their driver, when they'd been branded with the Immortan's flaming skull on the back of their necks together. But he'd failed him, and now the boy was broken and all Slit could do was punch walls. Slit could feel the panic trying to worm it's way into his chest again and he took deep breaths, trying to force the image of Nux being attacked out of his head. 

He pushed himself up off of the ground and dusted himself off. He pulled out a scrap of ripped clothing from his back pocket and wrapped it tightly over his knuckles. It would do for now, until he could get it treated at the Organic's infirmary. He probably wouldn't need stitches, but it would be best if he could get some herbs on the wounds. He couldn't help Nux heal if he died of an infection. 

Getting to the sleeping quarters took every single last ounce of strength Slit had left in his aching body. He hurt everywhere. The road rash on his side burned like hot coals and his knuckles had bled through the makeshift bandage, but he pushed himself further. He had to dance on his toes through the piles of Pups and Boys, this time taking his time to make sure he didn't step on anyone or wake anyone up. He needed to speak to Morsov, and it was best for Nux if there were few people awake who might overhear their conversation. 

When he made it back to Morsov's bunk he almost felt guilty for needing to wake the older boy up. A sleeping Pup was curled up on his chest, two more were tucked under his left arm and he had a War Boy clinging onto his right side. He always wondered why Morsov had such a soft spot for weaker boys, and at first Slit had thought the worst of him, until he actually got to know the guy. Morsov had a brother once, a real brother, which was extremely rare these days. Normally when a Milk Mother birthed twins the second one to be born was killed instantly, but someone must've taken pity on Morsov that day. Slit never asked him what happened to that brother, and he guessed that helping these Pups and Boys was healing in a way for him. 

Slit reached out and forcefully shook the boy's shoulder until he heard Morsov groan. He blinked a few times before glaring at Slit, and Slit backed away instinctively in case he tried anything. Instead, the anger behind Morsov's eyes faded and he looked up at Slit wearily. 

"You find 'im?" 

Slit nodded, glancing around at the bunks surrounding him. Several boys shifted in their sleep and Slit knew it wouldn't be long before some of them woke up. There was a supply run to the Bullet Farm happening today, one that he was supposed to be on, but neither him or Nux were fit enough to go back out on the road. 

"Right, can't talk here. Too many ears listening." Morsov lifted the sleeping Pup off of his chest and peeled himself away from the others. 

Slit turned back towards the way he came, knowing that the tunnel to the Garage was empty. Morsov followed closely behind him, and Slit could practically feel the boy's worried eyes drilling a hole into his back. He had to tell Morsov what happened. He'd probably know which fucker had done this to Nux since he cared for Pups and Boys who'd been attacked too. 

When they'd made it some distance into the tunnel Slit turned to face Morsov, hands nervously fiddling with a small chain he'd pulled out from his pocket. 

Morsov stretched out a hand and laid it on his shoulder to stop Slit from shaking. He hadn't even realised what his body had been doing. "What happened?" 

"I fucked up. Didn't protect 'em like I should've. Some sick War Boy forced Nux to.. he forced him to.." Slit couldn't get the words past his lips and he felt like punching something again. Nux needed him, yet here he was struggling to get simple words out of his mouth. 

"Slit, breathe," Morsov ordered sternly, "take your time."

He took a deep breath, "I've got to find who did this to him, Morsov. I've gotta kill the bastard."

"I know, but first we've got to look after Nux, okay? Where is he and is he alright?"

"He said his throat hurts and he - he was coughing up a bit o' blood. He's sleeping in his car now. Why's he coughing up blood, Morsov?" 

Morsov grimaced, "You know why."

Slit felt his stomach lurch and he collapsed to the floor, coughing up his meagre dinner until he had nothing but guilt left in his body. He panted and shakily wiped away at his mouth, shame causing him to turn his body away from Morsov and curl up against the wall. The other lancer dropped to his side and placed a steady hand on Slit's shoulder, and for once he was grateful for the contact. A single thought crossed his mind, that he didn't deserve Morsov's touch. He'd pretty much let that boy hurt Nux. Slit pushed away at his friend's hand, but instead Morsov pulled him into a tight hug. _Fucking soft._

"I-I knew I should've told 'im about it all, but I didn't want to hurt him, Morsov. Y'know what he's like." 

Morsov never sugar coated his words, a quality in him that Slit greatly admired, "To be honest with ya mate, I'm surprised you hadn't done yet." 

Slit nodded. He knew what was expected of the relationship between him and Nux, but every time his body urged him to take the boy all he could think about was the stupid wonder in the boy's eyes whenever he saw an engine, or the way his body could never keep still, always needing to be in some form of motion like a restless cat. It wasn't like he didn't want to, and he saw the looks Nux earned from the other War Boys. He wasn't bad to look at, Slit knew that, but he only felt attracted to Nux after forming the close bond of driver and lancer. He struggled with _feelings._ It wasn't something War Boys were meant to worry about. They were just meant to rut, and somehow Slit knew what he felt for Nux was deeper than just wanting to rut. It scared him. 

Morsov tutted when he saw Slit's crudely bandaged hand and he gently peeled away at the layers, fingertips exploring the broken skin. Slit found himself wondering why Morsov never chased the ultimate dream of being a driver, it was obvious from the way his hands moved that he had the skill. He fished something shiny out of his pocket, a square metal flask. 

"This is gonna sting." He warned. 

Slit closed his eyes and flinched when the strong alcohol splashed against his knuckles, and he felt glad that there was nothing left in his stomach to come up. The last thing he wanted to do was throw up all over Morsov. His friend was being kind to him, something that was rarer than twins were in the Wastelands. Morsov tightly wrapped another strip of ripped fabric over his hand, fastening it with a pin. Slit felt his lips stretch into a grin. Seemed fitting that he had another pin keeping him together, and he sometimes wondered if he would be more metal than boy one day. 

"In the morning, yer gonna take Nux down to the Organic's. Be gentle with him, I know you Slit." 

"It was my fault, wasn't it?" Slit felt himself shrinking, withering away like half of the crops that died each year. 

Morsov didn't say anything, instead hauling Slit up from the cold ground. He let Morsov lead him back to his bunk and he didn't even have to ask him for help getting up onto the bunk either. He gave Slit one last pat on the shoulder before walking away, briefly stopping to scoop up a crying Pup from the floor. Slit rolled over onto his side, facing the wall. He pretended that Nux was sleeping peacefully next to him and that the boy who attacked him wasn't in the same room. Instead, he pretended that the boy lay ripped to shreds in one of the deepest tunnels of the Citadel where no one would ever find him.


	3. It's just medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: drug use, graphic descriptions of injuries

_You've got a warm heart_  
_you've got a beautiful brain_  
_But it's disintegrating from all the medicine_  
_from all the medicine_  
_from all the medicine_  
_Medicine_  
_\- Medicine / Daughter_

When Slit sneaked down to the Garage in the morning he expected to find Nux still curled up inside the safety of his car. What he found instead was the Coupe's engine painstakingly taken apart, pieces of metal and rubber hose laying around the car like shrapnel. Nux was in the middle of the great pile, gently polishing each piece with an oiled rag. His hands were coated in the oil, and his forehead was stained black where he'd wiped away the sweat from his brow. 

A few other War Boys were gathered near the Coupe, eyeing up Nux curiously. When they saw Slit all but one of them hastily scampered off back to their own cars. As Slit got closer to the War Boy he recognised him. Ace, Imperator Furiosa's second. 

"Yer driver's acting weird, Slit." He commented. 

"Tell me somethin' I don't know." Slit muttered.

Ace handed him a small metal box and when Slit opened it the little chrome coloured pills inside made him want to gag. 

"Took these off of 'im, but he put up one hell of a fight," Ace pointed to a bite mark on his shoulder, the wound still bleeding freely, "I told him he needed to take apart that engine of his, Immortan's orders."

Slit felt the blood drain from his body. War Boys weren't allowed these sort of drugs and the punishment could be severe. 

"Don't worry, them's just words. Only way I could stop 'im from trying to rip my throat out."

"Thanks Ace. Sorry, it won't happen again." 

Ace gave him a knowing look before walking off, and when he left the Garage Slit let himself breathe. He shoved the box of pills into his pocket. He could throw them away later, or trade them for something else. He carefully sat down opposite to Nux, letting the pile of metal separate them. He examined Nux closely. The blood from biting Ace was still coating his lips, and Slit felt an odd sense of pride. His pride faded when Nux's eyes connected with his own, pupils blown wide from the drugs, fear still shining in them. 

"I'm s-sorry about the knife Slit. I'll get ya a new one." Nux stammered, his voice oddly quiet for someone who spent most of his time shouting his words out excitedly. 

Slit didn't care about the knife, he actually felt relieved to hear that it was the knife that Nux traded for the drugs and not something else. He picked up a rag and dipped it into the small pot of oil, then picked up a bolt. He copied Nux's motions, cleaning the metal until it was shiny and chrome. He placed the cleaned piece back onto the floor and spent the next couple of minutes working in silence with Nux. The boy fidgeted uneasily on the floor, flinching whenever a loud sound echoed through the Garage. His hands were still shaking, and sometimes he dropped the engine part he was cleaning onto the floor, eyes nervously glancing up at Slit in terror each time.

On the fourth time he did this Slit sighed and slowly took the engine piece and rag from Nux's hands, setting them back down onto the floor. He took the boys hands in his own, not bothering to look around and make sure no one was watching them. There probably was people watching them, but Slit didn't care. _Let them look._ This was his driver, and he was hurting, and Slit didn't care if the other boys called him soft for holding Nux's hands. Better to be called soft than have a broken driver. 

Slit got up and pulled Nux up with him, wincing in the pain that flared in his side. He led Nux away from the Coupe and through the cars, glaring at any boy that gave him a weird look. When they got to the tunnel Nux whimpered next to him and stopped moving, planting his feet firmly on the ground, refusing to budge like the roots of the plants that grew resiliently on the side of the Citadel. 

"Nux, c'mon. I gotta take you to Organic's, alright?"

He just stared at Slit, panic radiating off of him. 

Slit held out his bandaged hand, "I've gotta go see him too. We'll go together. I won't leave ya side, I promise."

Nux closed his eyes and swallowed, the painful movement causing him to let out a cough that rattled his body and he fell forwards. Slit instinctively reached out for his driver, catching Nux before he had the chance to face plant onto the floor. In one careful, sweeping motion he lifted Nux into his arms and cradled him like a Pup. He gritted his teeth at the pain in his side and ran as fast as he could to Organic's infirmary, shouting and swearing at any War Boy that got in his way. 

When he made it to the infirmary he pushed his way past sick boys waiting for blood transfusions and gently set Nux down next to a chained up blood bag. Slit looked down at his driver's shaking frame. He seemed skinnier than usual, and Slit felt fear shivering up his spine. He grabbed one of the Organic's trained Pups by the scruff of his neck and pointed towards Nux, a low growl rumbling past his lips. 

"Go get Organic. Tell him this War Boy needs his help before any others." Slit shoved the Pup just enough to scare him.

The Pup scrambled away from Slit, casting him a fearful glare. Slit turned his attention back to Nux, who was now coughing even harder than before. Panic swelled in his chest again and Slit dropped down to his knees so his face was level with Nux's. He gently knocked their heads together and the touch seemed to calm Nux, the cough ending with a few spluttered chokes until his driver was left panting. Slit stared hard into Nux's eyes, searching for anything, but all he could find was fear in the younger boy's blown pupils. 

"What ya got to trade, Slit?" The Organic Mechanic grunted behind him. 

Slit got up and turned to face Organic, gritting his teeth and staring at the older man. He should've known this would happen. Organic didn't heal boys who hadn't been injured doing War for free. Slit scavenged around in his pockets, looking for anything that he might like. Normally Slit traded with other War Boys, and he always had what they wanted which was mostly just scrap metal and the occasional bullets he'd managed to find out in the Wastelands. He couldn't provide other services for trade since his mouth was fucked up, so Slit always made sure he had some scrap on him. But Slit knew Organic wasn't interested in scrap, and he almost felt like giving up when he remembered Nux's box of chrome pills. He fished them out from a pocket and placed the metal box into Organic's fingers. 

Organic fiddled around with the box curiously, flipping the lid and smiling wide when he saw the little pills inside. 

He held out his hand and Slit gladly shook it, "Deal."

Slit let Organic pass him so he could examine Nux and he sat down next to his driver. He was probably sitting closer than he was supposed to, but he didn't want to get bit by the blood bag and part of him needed to be close to Nux. Organic got to work, fingertips lightly tracing Nux's swollen neck. Slit felt him flinch hard next to him. It must've been hurting more than Slit had realised. 

"Pup, fetch that bucket of Aqua." Organic ordered. 

The Pup scampered off and quickly returned with the bucket and Organic dunked a scrap of fabric into the cool liquid, gently bringing it up to Nux's neck and wiping away at the white war paint that was coating the skin. Underneath Nux's paint was a kaleidoscope of yellow and purple bruises, and Slit felt anger raging through his blood again. 

"You do this?" Organic asked while wiping away more of the paint. 

"No. I'm gonna gut the smeg that did though." 

Organic didn't say anything, instead focusing on cleaning away the rest of the paint. Once all of the paint on Nux's neck was gone, Slit could see that the shape of the bruises seemed to be like someone had wrapped their hands around his driver's throat and tried to squeeze the half-life out of him. Just under his jawline was a small red scar too, probably where a knife had been held to his throat and cut in to just nick the skin. If Slit had eaten this morning, he guessed he would've thrown up again at the sight. 

"It'll heal in a couple of weeks, but those bruises will make it hard for 'im to swallow anythin'. He's dehydrated too, so you've gotta try 'n get some Aqua into him." 

Organic got down to his knees in front of Nux and muttered something Slit couldn't hear under his breath. Slit glanced at Nux's knees and saw that the fabric of his pants was torn. He'd need to patch them up or see if he could get Nux to fit in Slit's old pair. Organic rolled up the boy's cargo pant legs all the way to the knees, revealing the grazed skin underneath. He dunked the rag back into the Aqua and wiped away the dried blood on Nux's knees, the boy hissing with each wipe. 

When Nux's knees were cleaned Organic got up and sighed, "'Ere comes the fun part now, Slit. Hold his head still." 

Slit did what he was ordered to and Organic forcefully opened Nux's mouth. The boy growled and tried to get up but Slit held him still. Organic opened Nux's mouth wide, staring inside. The Pup lit a lamp and held it in front of Nux's face so Organic could get a better look inside. 

"Ah, I see what it is now. 'Cause he's been coughing so hard he's irritated the throat, that's why he's bleeding. Should stop if ya can get him to stop coughing Slit. Go get 'im cleaned up and then put this on his knees. Should help with whatever ya did to yer hand too."

Organic handed him a small glass jar. Slit popped open the lid and sniffed, almost gagging at the thick herbal scent. He didn't get the chance to thank Organic, who had already turned his attention back to the long line of waiting boys, the Pup following him like a loyal dog. Slit rolled Nux's pant legs back down, hiding his skinned knees. He then lifted Nux up and pushed him towards one of the washrooms, praying to V8 that no one else was in there this time of day.


	4. His life was a wager and mine's a joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: drugs, reference to rape, graphic descriptions of injury, a brief NSFW scene

_Of everyone I ever knew_  
_I've gotten close to you_  
_I've grown attached to you being here_  
_With everyone I ever knew_  
_I've learned to count on you_  
_As my own fingers_  
_\- Prosthetic Love / Typhoon_

Slit rummaged around his bunk for his old pair of pants, cheek swelling from the punch Nux had thrown at him when he tried to unbuckle his driver's belt. He'd left Nux to undress and wash himself, but Slit knew he'd probably find Nux still standing in the same spot he'd left the boy in. He guessed that the drugs were out of his system by now, so whatever Nux was going through wasn't something that Slit just had to wait around for it to go. He chewed at the inside of his cheeks in worry until he drew blood, the metallic taste flooding his mouth. 

Slit felt a hand tap on his shoulder and he jumped in shock, almost hitting his head on the bunk above his own. He shifted around and glared at the boy staring up at him. Morsov. Slit sighed. 

"What're you looking for?" Morsov asked.

"My old pair of pants, the ones I outgrew. Nux's are ripped at the knees and my old ones would probably fit him, if I could just find the bastard pair." 

Morsov pulled himself up onto Slit's bunk and sat on the edge, eyeing up the chaotic mess before him, "I hate to say it mate, but maybe if you kept this place tidier ya might not lose things so easily." 

Slit ignored him, partly because he didn't want to talk to anyone and because Morsov was probably right as usual. He didn't know how him and Nux had the space to keep all of this junk in their tiny sleeping quarters, yet here he was, trawling around in it all like a Buzzard circling a wrecked car for scraps. After a couple more minutes of searching he eventually found the old pair of pants, tucked up in Nux's blanket. While he checked them for any holes Morsov picked up the hood ornament Nux had been working on for the past few weeks, turning it around in his hands and poking at the metal and bone bird's head to make it wobble. 

"This is pretty shine. Nux make it?" 

Slit actually felt his lips turning up at the edges in a smile, "Yeah. It's not finished yet, but when it's done he's putting it on the Coupe's dash. Idea is that the faster he drives, the more the bird nods it's head."

Morsov let out a loud laugh that echoed through the bunk and Slit found himself laughing along with him. Morsov put the hood ornament back where he'd found it and patted Slit on the shoulder before jumping off the bunk. 

"Bullet Farm supply run," he smiled, "me and my driver took yer spot on the Crew. Hope ya don't mind." 

"It's only temporary, we'll be back on the road soon." Slit vowed. 

"I know mate," Morsov smiled, "I'm gonna ask around the Crew, see if anyone heard about what happened. Heard a boy boosting about it maybe. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone it was Nux. If they ask why yer both not there, I'll say you got sick."

"Thanks Morsov." 

Slit watched Morsov walk out of the room before jumping off of the bunk. He picked up his old pair of pants and another belt, guessing that Nux would need at least two of them to keep his new pair of pants up. Slit hoped they'd fit, if not he'd have to wait until the next supply run out to the sunken city to scavenge another pair, and that could be months away. He could try and patch up Nux's pair, but the repairs on the knees would practically show every War Boy what happened. He couldn't do that to Nux, he couldn't let the other boys think his driver was weak. 

Slit was right. When he got back to the washroom Nux was still standing in the same spot Slit had left him in, hands nervously fiddling with the small sliver of soap Slit had handed to him. He gently took the soap from Nux's hands and placed it in one of his pockets before nudging Nux towards one of the showers. There were two other boys showering, but neither of them paid any attention to Slit and Nux. 

The showers were separated with thick sheets of rusted metal and the Aqua-Cola was fed through pipes leading all the way down to the aquifer deep beneath the Citadel. Slit had never ventured down that far in fear of not being able to find his way back. As a Pup he'd been told stories about boys that never returned, and some of the most imaginative Pups believed there was a monster down there that ate adventurous boys. Slit had naturally scoffed at the idea, but Nux had believed every word of it. 

Slit took a deep breath and stood in front of his driver, eyeing him up nervously. Nux was staring down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with him. _Just get it over with._ He took off Nux's boots and then Slit tried to undo Nux's belt as gently as he could, hands that were made for killing now being used to slowly inch Nux's pants off of him. Once he had them off he let himself breathe and bundled up the pants, placing them on the floor. It wasn't cold in the washroom, but his driver was shivering now, hands trembling by his sides. 

Slit pulled the shower's lever and Aqua-Cola flowed through the pipes steadily, pooling around them on the ground before disappearing through the plug to be recycled. Nothing was wasted in the Citadel, and Slit quickly got to work. He used his hands to wipe away at the engine oil and Nux's war paint, revealing equally pale flesh beneath it. He used another fabric scrap to wipe the paint away from Nux's face and the oil staining his forehead, careful not to get any in his eyes. Once all of the paint was off Slit finally let himself look at his driver. 

Nux's body was littered with fresh bruises, the most obvious ones on his neck. He also had them circling around his wrists, as though he'd been tied up. His back was dotted with more bruises and Slit felt ashamed at the sight of them. He'd put them there after pulling Nux from his car and slamming him into the sand. Slit fished the soap from his pocket and ran it between his hands, forming small bubbles and then he washed down Nux's body again. Slit left Nux under the stream of cold Aqua and walked over to the pants. He transferred all of Nux's things into his old pair, relief pouring through his veins after he'd searched through every pocket. He didn't find anymore drugs, but Slit wasn't an idiot. He'd have to check the Coupe too, and even though the car was small there was still plenty of spaces Nux could've hidden more drugs. 

When all of the soap was washed off of Nux's body Slit turned the shower off and pushed his driver into the sunlight that filtered through a large hole in the Citadel's wall, letting the heat of the sun dry his body. Nux was still staring at the ground and Slit couldn't take a second longer of not being able to see his driver's face. He gently cradled Nux's face in his hands, the soft skin so familiar under his fingertips. Nux's blue eyes met Slit's own, pupils back to normal now, but the fear still shone in them. Slit traced a thumb over the fresh scar on Nux's cheek and Nux closed his eyes. Slit stared at Nux's scarred lips and the sudden urge to know what they felt like against his own crossed his mind, but he dropped the thought as quickly as he'd made it. 

Slit pulled the small glass jar Organic gave him out of his pocket and opened the lid. He smeared his fingers with the thick green paste and gently applied it to the scraped skin on Nux's knees. Afterwards he unwrapped the bandage on his hand and dabbed a little bit of the paste onto his knuckles and then to his side, wincing because whatever was in the Organic's paste made his sore skin sting. He wiped his hands on his pants and closed the jar, slipping it back into one of his pockets. 

He then painstakingly applied a fresh coat of war paint over his driver's skin, covering Nux all the way down to his waist. He hid the bruises as best as he could, but the one around his neck was still slightly visible beneath the paint. He dipped a finger into the black paint next and circled it around Nux's eyes, the black paint making his driver's eyes look even more blue than they were. He finished the look with a streak of black paint on the edge of Nux's nose, knowing that this is what his driver preferred. It made him look like a skeleton, and Slit found himself shivering at the thought. 

He coaxed his old pair of pants on Nux, slowly pulling them all the way to his hips. Length-wise they fit, but they were a size too large around his waist. Slit slipped both belts through the loops and did them as tight as they could go. He stood back and looked Nux over. His new pair of pants hang a bit loosely on his hips, allowing Slit a glimpse of the fine hairs that grew around Nux's belly button and trailed down below the waistline. He blushed, and Slit was glad for the cover his own thick coat of war paint provided him. _Fucking soft, Slit._

He was about to turn to collect Nux's boots when his driver closed the gap between them and knocked their heads together. Slit saw stars behind his eyes and was in a daze until Nux pulled their bodies close, some of the fresh war paint rubbing off and smearing on Slit's skin. He wanted to push Nux away, to tell him _no_ , but all thoughts stopped in his head when his driver mashed their lips together. Slit felt his heart beating furiously and he grabbed onto Nux's hips, grinding their bodies closer together until there wasn't even any air keeping them apart. He bit down onto Nux's bottom lip, drawing blood and a small moan escaped his parted mouth at the texture of Nux's rough lips. Nux's tongue darted into Slit's mouth, exploring, and Slit whimpered when Nux reached down to paw at his half-hard cock through his pants. 

"Nux, no," Slit panted, "we can't." 

Slit pushed away at his driver but kept a fist curled loosely around his wrist, not willing to let Nux go completely. Nux at first looked like he wanted to punch Slit, and he braced himself for the impact, but instead he melted into Slit's arms. 

"I'm s-sorry Slit." Nux began sobbing, tears smudging his war paint and dripping onto Slit's shoulder, "I fucked up so badly."

"No you didn't." Slit pulled Nux closer to him, rubbing his driver's back in soothing circles.

Slit let Nux cry freely, glaring at the other two War Boys as they quickly dressed and fled the washroom. Slit didn't care what they ran off to tell the others. Nux was in pain, and he wasn't going to let them stop him from helping him. Slit waited for War Boys to come and prise them apart and tear them limb from limb, but no one came. When Nux was done Slit was pretty much the only thing keeping the boy upright. He gently pushed Nux away and collected his boots, helping the boy into them. He laced them up, fingers deftly tying tight knots. With one hand he gathered Nux's old pants, they'd come in handy for something, and with the other he grabbed Nux's hand, entwining their fingers together like the laces on his boots. 

"Let's go back to the bunks, we could both get some rest." Slit suggested, squeezing Nux's hand. 

Nux stammered, "B-but he'll be there, Slit. He said he'll kill me."

"And I'll be there too. I'll rip his head off before he gets the chance. Y'know I will."

His driver nodded weakly and let Slit lead him all the way back to the bunks. There was only a few sleeping boys and Pups in the room, the rest of them probably had repair jobs to do. Slit's mind briefly wandered back to the Coupe's dismantled engine, but they'd be able to put it back together and install it tomorrow morning. Nux needed to sleep in a proper bunk, not squished up on the backseat of his car, and Slit needed Nux close to him or he wouldn't be able to sleep at all.

Slit quickly shoved the mess he'd made while looking for the pants to the bottom of the bunk. He helped Nux climb up and his driver moved over onto Slit's side of the bunk with his back to the wall. Slit normally would've punched Nux in the gut and pushed him out of the way, but he understood it. Nux must've felt safer with his back to the wall and Slit separating him from the world outside their bunk. Slit climbed up and settled down, facing his driver. Nux's eyes were already closed, his breathing shallow. _How the fuck to you do that, Nuts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this one took a little while longer to get out, the next chapter is coming soon 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


	5. Sooner or later God'll cut you down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: description of scarification, alcohol, reference to rape, suicide mention, graphic description of violence, death, implied cannibalism

_Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand_   
_Workin' in the dark against your fellow man_   
_But as sure as God made black and white_   
_What's done in the dark will be brought to the light_   
_\- God's gonna cut you down / Johnny Cash_

When Slit eventually woke up he almost expected to find that Nux had snuck off like he'd been doing. Instead, his driver's head was nestled underneath Slit's chin and Nux's arm was curled around his waist. The warm heat of a blush flickered over his cheeks and he twisted his head to glance around the room. The few boys in the bunks opposite to them were still fast asleep, so Slit turned his head back towards the wall and let himself enjoy Nux's body heat. 

His mind couldn't help but go over that kiss again and again in his head. Slit prayed to V8 that Nux had actually wanted to do that, wanted _him_ , and it wasn't just a way for Nux to punish himself. Doubt seeped into his skin and crawled through his brain like a lizard across rocks. He hoped he did the right thing by pushing Nux away, but looking back on it Slit didn't want to. He _wanted_ Nux, and that thought had Slit worrying at his cheek with his teeth again. Slit wasn't a stranger to rutting, but whatever that was in the washroom wasn't like anything he'd ever experienced before. 

He almost jumped when Nux's fingertips lightly traced over the scarifications across his stomach. Slit kept his eyes shut and stayed still, focusing on his breathing. Nux's long fingers trailed over the patterns on his skin where he'd carved a knife into the flesh, reopening the wounds each day until the scars were permanent. Slit had done his himself, but he'd helped Nux with his scars, most recently the large V8 engine on Nux's chest. Slit felt proud whenever he saw it, and an odd feeling of possessiveness that he didn't want to think about for too long. 

Nux kept idly tracing Slit's scars and he almost drifted back to sleep again when Nux pressed a soft kiss to his neck. Slit stayed silent, but he let out an involuntary moan when his driver's teeth lightly grazed over his skin. 

"Knew you were awake." Nux whispered, nestling his head back underneath Slit's chin. 

"Kinda hard to sleep when yer chewing on my skin, Nuts." Slit sighed, wrapping an arm around his driver and pulling him closer. 

"I couldn't sleep much," Nux admitted, voice barely audible, "too many nightmares."

The strange ache spread across his chest again, "You wanna talk about it?"

Nux sighed, "No."

"We should probably go get something to eat. And something to drink. Organic said yer dehydrated." 

Slit peeled himself away from his driver and rolled off of the bunk, landing on the balls of his feet. He pulled on his boots before turning back to the bunk and helping Nux down. Slit nervously glanced around the room. It was unusual to see so few War Boys and Pups this time of day, but Slit shrugged it off. He had more important things to worry about, like how the hell he was supposed to get Nux to eat and drink when simply breathing was a struggle for the boy. 

Slit couldn't find a seat for himself and Nux once they made their way down to the Mess Hall. The energy in the large room was electric, setting Slit on edge. War Boys were shouting excitedly, some fighting over scraps, and most of them had metal cups in their hands filled with alcohol. A celebration. That explained the missing boys and Pups. The supply run to the Bullet Farm was a success then, and Slit felt disappointed that he hadn't been on it. He glanced around the room until he heard Morsov shouting his name. Slit grabbed Nux's arm and pulled his driver towards him, sitting down in the two seats that the other lancer had saved for them. Nux sat opposite to Slit next to Morsov's driver, Agni, and he shifted around uncomfortably. 

"Here ya go, Nux." Morsov slid a bowl of Pup mush and a cup of Aqua-Cola towards him.

Nux slowly picked up the cup, hands shaking, causing a few droplets of the liquid to splash out onto the stone table below. Slit nodded at Nux encouragingly and the younger boy lifted the cup to his scarred lips, gingerly swallowing small gulps. He managed to keep the liquid down and a tiny smile tugged on the edge of his lips, and Slit's face split into a wide grin. Slit turned to face Morsov so he didn't watch Nux eating, knowing from experience that the boy didn't like it when people watched him for too long. 

"How was the run? See any action?" Slit asked. 

Morsov laughed and immediately got into telling the story of how he blew up a Buzzard's car and narrowly avoided getting shot in the head. Morsov had always been an animated story teller, using his large hands to act out the movements of him throwing lances and using the custom built flamethrower that Agni had just fitted onto the back of their ride. The story grabbed the attention of several other boys until there was a large group of them all gathering around their table, laughing and shouting when Morsov got to the part where he'd almost died. Slit found himself getting lost in the story like a Pup, hanging onto each one of Morsov's carefully crafted words. 

"And then I blew up the bastard with my last remaining lance!" Morsov shouted triumphantly, jumping up from the table to act out the scene. 

"Yeah, Morsov," Agni laughed, "but it was my bullet that actually shot the Buzzard. Ya just blew up the corpse!"

Slit threw back his head and laughed until his chest burned, tears streaming down his face. He quickly glanced over to Nux who was still busy focusing on swallowing down the Pup mush, but there was a smile brightening his tired face. Slit's heart raced and he wanted to practically launch himself across the table like a thunder stick to kiss his driver, but he stopped himself. Nux looked up at Slit and held him in place with his blue eyes, and Slit forced himself to look away in fear that he'd do something stupid.

After Morsov finished the story their table grew quiet, the boys that had gathered around them drifted back to their own tables. Slit focused on his own bowl of food. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Morsov and Agni staring at each other, seeming to be having a silent conversation with their eyes. The other lancer tilted his head towards Slit's driver and Agni nodded, turning towards Nux. 

"Nux, I hear you need some help with yer engine. Let's go get her fixed up, eh? Slit and Morsov will join us when they're done here, right?" Agni smiled, brown eyes burning with excitement.

"We'll only be a few minutes longer, Slit's a pretty slow eater." Morsov teased, lightly punching Slit on the arm and giving him a meaningful glare. 

"Yeah, go on Nux. Sooner you get that engine together the sooner you can drive." Slit encouraged. 

After Nux and Agni disappeared through the tunnel that led down to the Garage Slit shifted in his seat to face Morsov, "What were you able to find out?" 

The other lancer grimaced, "I had a feeling I knew who it was when you told me what happened, Slit. Similar thing happened to another boy a few weeks back. He threw himself off the top of the central tower."

Slit found himself shivering and forced the words past his lips, "Who did it?"

"Look, if I tell ya you've gotta promise not to do something stupid. At least not right away. I know what yer like." 

"Just tell me who it was." Slit growled.

"Alright," Morsov looked up at him wearily, "it was Imperator Riptide. He's done it before, and he'll do it again. He hurt that boy that killed himself more than once, and you and I both know he could to it to Nux again, but next time it'll be much worse. Immortan lets him get away with it." 

Slit's heart sank at Morsov's words. An Imperator. Slit had only seen Imperator Riptide a few times, but he knew from his memory that the Imperator looked a lot stronger than both Slit and Nux combined. He towered over even the tallest of War Boys, chest wide and powerful, and his Crew was always trailing close behind him. If Slit wanted to do what he'd promised Nux, he'd have to think of a plan. But for now all Slit could focus on was the fact that Nux was still in danger. He remembered Nux's words. _First he'll do it again._

Blind fury raged in his gut like a sandstorm, ripping through his body and turning his hands into fists. All he could think about was what Nux had said, and the broken body of the War Boy that jumped off of the top of the Citadel. He couldn't let that happen to Nux. Slit didn't think he'd be able to live with himself if it did. He pushed himself up, ignoring the pain in his side and Morsov's shouts. Slit stalked towards the Imperator's table where Riptide and Furiosa sat together, surrounded by their crews. Slit didn't even have to tell his arms to reach out and grab Riptide by the throat, slamming him onto the ground and straddling him by the waist. Slit wrapped his hands around the Imperator's neck and watched his grey eyes bulge, fierce grin spreading across his ruined mouth. 

He felt someone trying to pull him off of the Imperator but Slit wildly kicked out, boot slamming into a War Boy's side. He squeezed his hands even tighter around Riptide's throat, spurred on by a burst of bloodlust and the shouts of War Boys echoing throughout the room. The Imperator struggled underneath him, clutching at Slit's sore side and ripping out one of his metal staples. Slit howled in pain and Riptide managed to get free, kicking Slit in the ribs and sending him flying across the floor. Slit forced himself up and launched himself at Riptide, knocking the gun the Imperator was struggling with to the ground. He kicked it into the crowd of War Boys, starting a mad fight amongst them for the gun. 

Slit had always been a dirty fighter and today was no exception. He head butted Riptide and clawed at his chest, leaving a fresh trail of scars. Slit caught a glimpse of healing red marks on the Imperator's unpainted chest and anger flowed through his veins. _Nux_. He knew his driver wouldn't have given up without a fight. Slit punched Riptide in the jaw, opening the scabs across his knuckles again and his blood painted the side of the Imperator's face. Riptide stumbled back, dazed, and Slit threw his arms up high into the air and laughed. The crowd of War Boys was now chanting his name, and Slit wanted to give them one hell of a show. 

He punched Riptide in the face again and expertly dodged the Imperator's fists, dancing and weaving his way through each throw. _Soft._ The Imperator must spend so much time under the protection of his Crew that he never needed to fight for himself. One of Riptide's boys elbowed Slit in the face then, breaking his nose. Blood flowed from Slit's face onto the ground below but he kept going, forcing a growl through his lips. He pushed the War Boy hard and he fell back, slamming his head against the stone table with a sick thud, skull cracked open.

Slit was about to go for Riptide's neck next when Imperator Furiosa stepped in between the two of them, "That's enough."

"Do you know what he did!" Slit snarled, voice rough with pain. 

Riptide laughed and spat blood onto the floor, "He was begging for it, Slit. Are you just mad because it wasn't you?" 

All Slit could feel was his anger, building in his chest and exploding in a feral growl. He tried going for Riptide again but Furiosa kept him in place with her prosthetic arm, the coldness of the metal digging into Slit's flesh. 

Her green eyes looked at Slit and he could have sworn he saw sadness in them, but only for a second. When she spoke next it was with such authority that Slit felt like the Immortan was speaking, "Whatever this is, you don't deal with it in here. That's an order." 

Slit backed away from her, never tearing his eyes away from Riptide. The Imperator smirked and walked off, his Crew closely following behind him. The body of the War Boy Slit had killed in the fight was dragged off to be recycled. Nothing in the Citadel was wasted, and Slit made a mental note to stay away from any meat that was served up for the next few days. Furiosa gave him another strange glare before turning back to the table to sit with her Crew, who were all eyeing Slit up nervously. 

"Let me see that." Morsov pushed his way through the fighting crowd. 

The other lancer gently poked at Slit's nose, pushing it back into place. Slit refused to let himself cry, instead tightly shutting his eyes and thinking of a million ways he could kill Riptide. He wanted the death to be as slow as possible, not like the boy he'd just killed. He had no doubts that the Imperator's Crew would now be on edge, possibly guarding their leader even more now. Slit sighed. He probably shouldn't have done that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little note about my OCs:  
> Agni is named after the Hindu god of fire / messenger to gods  
> Riptide is named after the song Riptide by Sick Puppies  
> I'll be exploring these characters a bit in later chapters :3
> 
> Thanks for reading! And I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get out, life has been pretty shit lately. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up this week (warning that the next one will be NSFW)


	6. Until I had you on the open road and I was singing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: violence, death, NSFW content
> 
> Hope you all are having a happy holiday, here's a shameless bit of porn without much plot

_All we do is drive_   
_All we do is think about the feelings that we hide_   
_All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign_   
_Sick and full of pride_   
_All we do is drive_   
_\- Drive / Halsey_

Nux's Coupe raced over the sand, shiny metal gleaming in the sun, tires kicking up the rough grains. The V8 engine was practically purring and Slit's soul was singing with it as he gripped onto the lancer's perch, feet placed firmly into the holdings. Whatever Nux had been busying himself with in the Garage it _worked_ , because Slit was sure their car was now the fastest in the Immortan's fleet. Slit instinctively kept his eyes on the horizon, scanning for any signs of spiky cars or Wastelanders. 

After what felt liked months of waiting they were finally deemed fit enough to go back out onto the road. It was only a patrol around the Citadel's borders, but Slit had jumped at the chance. He was still smiling at the expression on Nux's face when they first set off, and his driver still had the manic grin spread across his face. The Citadel was just a small thing behind them now, and the vast desert in front of them seemed to never end. The furthest Slit had ever been from the Citadel was Barter Town, and even that was relatively close by compared to the miles and miles of desert surrounding them. Nux had found an old map once in a Wastelander's car, the strange fabric thin and flimsy in their fingertips, but Slit had gasped when Nux pointed out that this map was only a piece of what was laid out in front of them. 

Nux turned the car and Slit automatically corrected himself to the movement, leaning his body, moving as one with the car. Slit could see the tall chimneys of Gas Town now, bellowing out thick clouds of smoke that painted the blue sky black. Slit was about to suggest that they make a quick detour to Gas Town to trade for some extra guzzoline when he spotted a lone Buzzard up ahead. He bashed on the top of the Coupe's sunroof and Nux quickly slid it open. 

"Buzzard! Just ahead of us Nux, fang it!" Slit bashed on the roof again. 

Nux reached for the nitro, "Hold on tight, Slit!"

Slit gripped tighter onto the perch, bracing himself for the sudden burst of speed Nux's nitro gave them. The Coupe sped up, flying over the sand, engine roaring even louder than before. The Buzzard's car had spotted them now and was desperately trying to shake them off of its tail, but Slit's driver had built a perfect car. The Coupe got closer to the Buzzard, close enough for Slit's lances. Slit pulled one of his thunder sticks from its holder and took a second to form up. The Buzzard's car was a modified Volkswagen Beetle, and even though it was covered in spikes Slit could still see the exposed engine at the back of the car. He readied his aim and launched the lance at the engine. The Buzzard's car burst into flames and flipped over, and Nux slammed on the break, stopping their car before it crashed into the wreck. 

They both got out of the car and ran towards the wreckage. Only one Buzzard survived the crash, and Slit quickly sliced his throat. The Immortan didn't want any Buzzards taken to the Citadel in case they escaped and took back valuable information. His driver was already scavenging through the wreckage, hammering off scrap and Slit stood next to him. Every nerve in his body felt like it was burning with adrenaline, and when Nux turned to face him Slit could see it in his eyes too. 

Nux dropped the scrap into the sand and grabbed Slit's scarf, pulling his lancer towards him and smashing their mouths together. Slit slammed Nux against the wreckage and pushed his tongue into Nux's mouth, causing his driver to whimper. Slit gripped onto Nux's hips, fingertips clawing into his skin for purchase so he could grind himself against Nux, the friction of his cargo pants rubbing against him sending a jolt of pleasure down his spine. Slit still couldn't get over the texture of his driver's lips, rough but somehow so soft against Slit's own, and the effect they had on him was maddening. He moaned when his driver dug his fingernails into his back hard enough to draw blood. He had to pull away to catch his breath, lungs aching, and Slit stared into his driver's half-lidded eyes. 

"Slit, please." Nux begged, and Slit wasn't sure if Nux even knew what he was asking for.

"Ya sure? Tell me to stop if you need to Nux, I won't be mad." 

Nux bit down onto his bottom lip and nodded, and Slit carried on. He quickly unstrapped both of Nux's belts and unzipped his pants, pushing them down to his ankles. Slit spat into his hand and wrapped it around Nux's hard cock, slowly sliding it up and down his length. When Nux started moaning Slit built up speed, twisting his hand all the way to the top and back down again, flicking a thumb over the sensitive head. He started kissing Nux's neck, sucking the soft skin and leaving a trail of wet kisses right over the fading bruises. Slit knew the younger boy wasn't going to last much longer, his body growing tense and shaking against Slit's own. When Nux came into Slit's hand he bit down hard onto Nux's shoulder, causing the boy to let out a sharp cry. 

"Fuck. Glory me Slit, that was - that was fucking _chrome_." Nux panted. 

Slit laughed and wiped his hand on his pants, and then he helped his driver back into his own. When he had both of the belts done up securely he pulled Nux in for a quick, chaste kiss. 

"W-what about you?" His driver glanced down at Slit's crotch, the bulge there making Slit blush. 

"It's fine, Nuts." 

"Slit. I-I _want_ to," Nux whispered, "and I'm sure about it so don't ask."

Slit didn't. He wanted this so badly. Nux dropped to his knees in front of Slit, hastily undoing the belts and zip, tugging his lancer's pants down. Slit gently rubbed his thumb over the scar on his driver's cheek, staring into the boy's wide blue eyes. Nux started slowly, lips and tongue exploring every bit of sensitive skin on Slit's cock. When he eventually took Slit into his mouth Slit had to restrain himself from pushing further into the heat. He didn't want to hurt Nux, so he'd do this at whatever pace Nux was most comfortable with. Slit let himself get lost in the moment, not holding back his loud moans. There was no reason to out here in the Wasteland. 

Slit glanced down at his driver to find him staring up at him, eyes filled with lust and cheeks hollowed. Slit had feared that when he looked into Nux's eyes he'd see pain, but all he saw there was pleasure. Nux wrapped a calloused hand at Slit's base and went faster, tongue licking across the head. His driver took Slit as deep as he could go and Slit rested his head on the wreckage, biting down on his arm to try and control his moaning out of habit. _Fuck_. It had been so long since Slit had last felt like this, too long, and when Nux took him deep again Slit finally let go. He cummed down Nux's throat and immediately pulled out so his driver didn't choke. 

Nux got up and kissed Slit hard. Slit could taste himself in Nux's mouth and he let out a small whimper. 

His driver pulled away, gasping for air, "Was that good?"

Slit felt like teasing the boy but he knew Nux deserved his praise, "Hell yeah."

Nux smiled shyly and scooped up the salvaged parts from the sand. Slit quickly got back into his pants and pulled Nux back to their car. Slit loved the perch, but he wanted to sit next to his driver so he climbed into the passenger side. Nux got in and threw the parts in the back where the seats used to be, he'd removed them to install the nitro tanks. Nux pulled his lancer in for one last kiss. His driver started the car up and revved the engine before driving off, leaving the wreck behind them. When they got back they'd tell the salvage team where it was, and the heat returned to his cheeks when he realised their tracks in the sand would probably make it clear to the boys what they just did. 

Slit watched the sun dip under the horizon through the window, hanging one arm out and letting the wind blow through his fingers. He turned back to look at his driver, watching how Nux held the steering wheel as gently as if he were holding a Pup. Slit let his eyes gaze all over his driver's body, mesmerised by the lean muscles and Nux's long fingers as they trailed over the steering wheel.

"What're ya staring at?" Nux laughed, the sound so shiny that it had Slit's heartbeat racing even faster.

"You, obviously." Slit grinned. 

His driver smiled, "It's distracting, look out the window." 

Slit shrugged and turned to watch the sky change colour. The blue sky was nothing compared to Nux's eyes, and Slit couldn't stop himself from laughing. Nux grabbed onto Slit's hand and laced their fingers together. He really wanted to turn and look at his driver again, Slit wouldn't mind watching Nux for the rest of his half-life, but he stayed still. 

Warm heat glowed over his chest and his heart was beating so loudly that Slit feared Nux would be able to hear it over the roar of the engine. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but Slit knew what was growing between him and his driver was soft. It was borderline treacherous, only the Immortan was allowed soft things, but Slit couldn't help it. He didn't care if him and Nux were tiptoeing on the edge of that border, and he realised that he'd happily cross it if he meant he could be with Nux. _Too fucking soft, Slit. Too soft._

"We're almost home." Nux sighed, and he tried to pull his hand away but Slit gripped onto it tighter. 

He didn't turn to face his driver in fear of distracting him from the road, but Slit wished he could've seen Nux's face when he whispered, "We _are_ home."


	7. Battle scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: suicide attempt, alcohol, description of injuries, reference to rape

_Too many years of battle scars_   
_And now we're broken_   
_And all the words you said_   
_Been hanging over my head for time_   
_And all the lines we've crossed_   
_They've finally bust us open_   
_As a thousand tiny paper cuts aline_   
_\- Bitter end / Rag'n'Bone Man_

"Nux?"

Slit reached out to the other side of the bunk, fingertips brushing lightly over the cold stone where the warm body of his driver should have been. His mind was cloudy and his body heavy from sleep, but Slit pushed himself up, instinctively ducking his head so he didn't slam it on the bunk above his own. He stared at the empty space where Nux should have been. Instead, laid down carefully was the hood ornament. It was finished and polished so the metal gleamed, and Slit knew what it meant. It meant goodbye. 

Panic swelled in his chest and it was like he'd suddenly lost the ability to breathe. Nux was saying goodbye, and Slit knew he didn't have long left to stop his driver from leaving him for good. Slit rolled off of the bunk and dropped down to the ground below, jumping over sleeping Pups and Boys. He raced through the tunnel down to the Garage as though his life depended on getting there as quickly as his legs could carry him because it did. He couldn't let Nux go. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did.

When Slit finally made it to the Garage he found Nux leaning against the side of the Coupe, black war paint staining his cheeks where tears had carried it down the boy's face. Shattered glass covered the ground around him like a mine field and Slit tasted the thick scent of alcohol in the back of his throat, the smell burning like cuts in his skin. A shot gun laid next to Nux and it was like Slit's world was crashing down around him, pushing him down to the ground in front of his driver. Broken glass dug into his knees but Slit barely noticed the pain.

Nux slowly opened his bloodshot eyes, a weak smile tugging on the edge of his scarred lips, "Stupid Wastelander gun fucking misfired, Slit. I should've cleaned it."

It was only ten words but the weight of them smashed down on Slit's shoulders, causing him to let out a strangled sob. His vision started to blur and Slit blinked hard, forcing the tears that had been gathering in his eyes to spill out and trail freely over his ripped cheeks. Slit had always hated crying. It was fucking soft. It was gross and messy and left him gasping for air, and now Slit's throat was scratching like someone had shoved shards of sharp metal down it. 

For once in his half-life Slit didn't know what to do. He didn't have a plan, didn't have any words, couldn't even form a complete sentence in his head. All he could do was cry and choke on the words he knew he should be saying, but something had stopped in his brain like a faulty wire, stopping him from being able to get the words past his lips. Slit stared down at the gun in fear, suddenly glad that the one thing he always teased Nux about had now stopped him from killing himself. Nux never cleaned his weapons properly. Slit tossed the gun into the Coupe through the window. He needed it to be as far away from Nux as possible. 

Blood was trailing down Nux's face and dripping onto his bare chest from a deep scar that cut across the bridge of his nose and along his cheek. Slit pulled out a scrap of fabric and gently pressed it to the wound, trying to stop as much of the bleeding as he could. Nux closed his eyes and whimpered softly, his body trembling at Slit's touch. Slit's stomach churned again like he was being tossed about on the Coupe's perch. 

"What did he do to you?" Slit hissed, his words coming out harsher than he'd meant them to. 

Nux weakly shook his head, "Wasn't him."

"Who? I'll shred them! And fucking tell me this time." Slit growled, pushing the fabric into the cuts to make Nux flinch. 

"Okay, just stop please Slit," Nux cried, "it was his Crew. Wanted payback for what you did. They told me about the boy you killed. Why did ya do that Slit?"

"He fucking had it coming, that's why. I could've killed him but that boy got in the way."

Nux looked at him then, blue eyes piercing into Slit's own and forcing him to look away. He didn't want to see it in Nux's eyes, but he did. Fear. And this time it was because of Slit, he'd put the fear there this time. Looking back on it, Slit knew he should probably feel guilty for killing that War Boy. After all, he was just doing his job. Protecting his Imperator. But Slit couldn't feel a thing for that boy. All he could think about was Nux, and what he'd said, and what Riptide would do to his driver next. 

Slit sighed and pulled the fabric scrap away from Nux's face, "Tell me what they did."

"Not what yer thinking. Just pushed me around and carved up my face. Matches my other side." Nux laughed darkly, the sound cutting sharper into Slit's skin than the broken glass he was kneeling in.

"I said I was fucking sorry for that. I'm not staying here arguing with you Nux, you're drunk." 

"I know yer sorry," Nux smiled, "doesn't make you any less of an asshole."

Slit pulled out a knife and pressed it into Nux's hand, "Fine. Carve me up. Make it even."

Nux dropped the smile and the knife, "I don't want to hurt you."

"And what do you think blowing yer brains out would've done to me, huh?" Slit shouted, anger boiling in his veins. 

He knew it was weak, fucking soft, admitting to Nux that if his driver died Slit would be hurt. Slit knew that Nux would die eventually, whether it was from War or sickness or suicide, it didn't matter. War Boys were meant to die, and that was something Slit knew he wasn't supposed to fight. But he was fighting it now, fighting it by pulling Nux's shaking body close to his own and wrapping strong arms around him to keep the boy together. He let Nux cry onto his chest, let his driver get out all of his pain. 

"I just wanted it to be over." Nux whispered when he was eventually done crying, body still trembling.

"I know, and it will be one day," Slit soothed, "but today is not your day Nux."

Slit gently coaxed Nux up to his feet, placing his hands on the sides of his head to steady it. He stared at the new wounds. Whoever had done this knew what they were doing. Skilled. Slit grimly remembered when he got his own facial scars. They weren't made with the skill Slit could see on Nux's face. They were made quickly and with anger, were meant to kill him. The War Boy who had done it was aiming for his neck but missed, instead slashing across Slit's mouth. Slit couldn't even remember what the fight had been about now, but he remembered the pain. It wasn't something he liked to think about often. 

He dragged Nux silently through the cars, heading down to the Infirmary. Nux didn't say anything as Slit led him through the dark tunnels, instinctively walking through the maze-like twists and turns of the tunnels where thousands of War Boys had previously walked before them. When they got to the Infirmary the harsh light of a burning fire made Slit shield his eyes. The sharp smell of green paste and decay hung heavy in the air and Slit pulled Nux towards the Organic Mechanic's room, knocking loudly on the steel door. 

The door was yanked open after a few minutes of waiting and Organic stood before them, one eyebrow raised at the sight of Nux's bleeding face. 

"Need you to patch him up." Slit pleaded, voice cracking with worry. He didn't have anything to trade, and the thought was like a punch to his chest.

"Again?" Organic grunted.

"Please. I'll owe you a favour." 

"I don't like War Boys owing me favours," the older man sighed, "they never seem to pay up. But since those pills ya gave me were pretty shine, I'll make an exception. Just this one time though. No more after that. You want patching, gotta trade. Remember that."

Organic pushed past Slit and pulled Nux towards one of the stone cots, patting it and glaring at Nux. Nux shifted uncomfortably and climbed onto the cot, gritting his teeth and dangling his legs over the side. A Pup appeared at Organic's side with a medical kit and the man reached inside, pulling out a large needle. Slit flinched at the sight of it and Nux looked up at him sympathetically. 

"It's alright Slit, you go get some rest. When this is done I'll join ya." 

Slit nodded and gently traced his fingers over Nux's face, not bothering to hide the gesture from Organic. He didn't care anymore. He left Nux in Organic's care, trudging his way through the tunnels and back to his empty bunk. He probably wouldn't be able to get any sleep until Nux returned, and judging by how deep the scars were Slit guessed he had an hour to kill before his driver stumbled his way back to the bunks. 

Slit was about to pull his boots off and climb up to his bunk when a strong hand laid down on his shoulder. Slit turned, braced for a fight, but he dropped his sudden anger when he saw Ace standing next to him. 

"Imperator Furiosa wants to see you Slit." Ace ordered, voice low so as to not wake up the sleeping Boys and Pups around them. 

"Why?" Slit couldn't stop the question leaving his lips. 

Ace glared at him, "I dunno. Not my place to ask why, and it certainly ain't yours either. Best get a move on now, shouldn't keep her waiting. She's guarding the Vault at the moment, you know where that is?"

Slit nodded.

"Right. Go on then." Ace lightly shoved him in the direction of the tunnels again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to make up for all this angst with some fluff soon :3


	8. But at night we're conspiring by candlelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings - panic attacks, rape reference, reference to dubious consent, brief self harm
> 
> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, life has been pretty bad lately. I'll hopefully be able to get the next chapter up quicker!

_We'll sneak out while they sleep_  
_And sail off in the night_  
_We'll come clean and start over the rest of our lives_  
_When we're gone we'll stay gone_  
_Out of sight, out of mind_  
_It's not too late_  
_We have the rest of our lives_  
_\- Satellite / Rise Against_

Slit walked through the dark tunnels, one hand on the rough rock so he could feel for the turn that led upwards. He knew where the Vault was. Some War Boys liked to talk about the Immortan's Wives, speculating how many of them there were and what they looked like. Slit had only managed to get a glimpse of one of them before, when she was executed for killing a baby. Slit didn't like thinking about the Wives, it wasn't something they were supposed to think about.

He climbed further through the tunnels, legs aching from the effort of climbing up the growing slopes and staircases. Sometimes he passed guards, always quickly repeating his orders to avoid a beating. He wasn't supposed to be up this far in the Citadel, and the thought of being beaten had the panic quickly gnawing away at his chest. Slit had to stop, focusing on his breathing and biting hard onto his cheek, the pain flaring up there pushing the panic aside. _Fucking soft._ Slit pressed on, moving further and further up to the top of the Citadel. He could taste the air getting cleaner, sweeter, and the temperature dropped around him. Slit found himself shivering from the sudden cold, clinging onto the rock wall but it wasn't hot like the rock further down the tower was.

Slit came to a stop in front of the tunnel that led to one of the bridges that connected the Citadel's towers. Wind roared through the rock, whistling past him and causing Slit to stumble. He took another deep breath and pushed on, battling the wind that bashed against his bare chest until he was stood right on the edge of the bridge. He clung onto the rock wall and stared down fearfully. It was too dark to see the Wasteland below, but he caught glimpses of the flickering fires from the Wretched's camps. Slit closed his eyes and listened to his pulse pounding in his head, his heartbeat accelerating faster than the Coupe. He couldn't do this. 

A memory clawed its way to the surface, causing Slit's heart to race faster and he began trembling. Slit had once climbed a Polecat's pole after being dared to by another War Boy. Getting up the metal pole had been easy, but Slit didn't expect it to be that high off of the ground. He'd slipped from the pole and almost fell to his death, but luckily a Polecat swooped in and caught him just before he smashed down into the sand below. Slit had always tried to avoid heights ever since, and the bitter memory of War Boys and Polecats laughing and deeming him mediocre still stung like a fresh wound. 

_Nux_. His driver had just tried to shoot his brains out yet here Slit was, shaking like a Pup. Slit growled and pushed himself away from the safety of the rock wall. He gripped onto the steel railings of the bridge tightly as though he was holding one of his thunder sticks. Slit closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, drawing in long breaths and sucking in the clean air. He forced himself to move forwards, slowly putting one boot in front of the other, thinking of Nux whenever the panic swelled over his body and threatened to drag him under. 

When Slit eventually made it across the bridge he let out a shaky laugh before heading up another tunnel. He passed two guards again and found himself standing in the hydroponic gardens. Slit had never seen the green things up close before, and he stared at them wearily as though they were poisonous. Gingerly, he brought out one gloved hand from his pocket and slowly poked at one of the green things. It was smooth and slightly wet from the mist surrounding the room, and Slit quickly pulled his hand away when he noticed Imperator Furiosa watching him. 

He cleared his throat, "Ace said you needed to speak to me."

She gave him a quick look up and down, no doubt searching for any signs of weapons. Of course Slit always carried something on him so he let his hands hang by his sides, making it clear to her that he wasn't trying to start a fight. Worry seeped into his bones and he nervously glanced at the Vault door, anxiously looking away from it when he remembered he wasn't supposed to be anywhere near the Immortan's treasures. 

"Tell me what happened to your driver." She asked, voice calm but assertive. 

Slit forced the words out of his mouth, "R-riptide. That's what happened to him. You know what he does to boys he likes, right?" 

Slit wanted to punch himself. He wasn't supposed to ask Imperators questions. 

The same sad look Slit had seen in the Mess Haul flashed in the Imperator's green eyes again, but it was only there for a second. She nodded her head quickly and anger raged in Slit's gut like a sandstorm. If she knew what Riptide was capable of, why hadn't she stopped him yet? Slit knew Furiosa was of a higher rank than Riptide. With one word she could have him gutted, but Slit managed to force the anger down. 

"To answer the question I know you want to ask, no. I can't do anything about it. Too many eyes on me. But they're not looking at you, War Boy." 

Confusion spread across his face, knitting his eyebrows together.

"I'll tell you when you can kill him, when he's at his most weakest. That's all I can do. Take it or leave it."

"Why are you helping me?" Slit couldn't stop himself from asking, folding his arms across his chest defensively and throwing Furiosa a defiant glare. 

"Does it matter?" She asked, returning Slit's glare. 

He sighed and uncrossed his arms, letting them dangle by his sides again, "I guess not. What're we trading for the information?"

Slit knew how the Citadel worked, how it had always worked. Whenever he needed something he'd go to the War Boy who could get what he wanted, and no one gave stuff away for free. Most boys accepted scrap or bullets, others wanted sex. Slit had once traded it before to get Nux a new carburettor for the Coupe, and after the experience he'd sworn to himself to never trade it again. But he needed this information. He needed to keep Nux safe, even if that meant trading his body. Still, he found himself shifting awkwardly at the thought of trading that with the Imperator. 

"Bullets. I'm gonna need a lot of them." 

Slit breathed a sigh of relief. Bullets. That was something he was willing to trade. Slit fished around in his pockets and pulled out a bundled up piece of cloth. He shook the bundle and the little metal bullets clinked together, the sharp noise echoing in the quiet room. Slit handed the bullets over to Furiosa who wearily swiped them away from him. She took a second to glance at them and Slit held his breath until she nodded her head. 

"When can I get to him?" 

"I'm going out on a patrol in three days time, at night. I'll request that Riptide's boys come with me, they've been getting restless since you fought with him. That's when he'll be at his weakest. Immortan's keeping him in for a while so he can heal, you scrapped him up pretty good."

"That was nothing compared to what I've got planned for him." Slit grinned. 

Furiosa gave him a small smile, "You should go now, before anyone finds you here."

He nodded quickly and turned, throwing her one last look before running through the tunnels. Three days. He had a lot to do in three days. First, he needed to figure out a way of getting Riptide away from everyone else, something that wasn't easy in the Citadel. There was no such thing as privacy. And then Slit still couldn't decide on what exactly he wanted to do to the Imperator. Slit focused on building his plan while he ran across the bridge, pushing the panic aside with thoughts of Riptide's skull bashed in. He slowed his pace once he got to the tunnels, taking his time to get back to the bunks so he could think his plan through. 

When he got to his bunk he found Nux pressed up against the wall, arms hugging his knees up to his chest, tired eyes glancing up at Slit wearily. He was wearing an old leather jacket that was way too big for his skinny frame, and worry seeped into Slit's skin at the way his driver trembled. Night fevers. With all that had been going on Slit had forgotten about the two growing lumps chewing on Nux's windpipe and what they meant. His driver was dying. 

"Look at this Slit, pretty shine right?" Nux smiled wobbly, gesturing to the worn jacket. 

"Where'd ya get it?" 

"Organic gave it to me. Said he didn't wanna watch me shake anymore. It's warm." 

Slit kicked off his boots and heaved himself up onto the bunk, pressing his back to the wall and crossing his legs. From here he could watch the whole room, the fires that were kept burning throughout the night with guzzoline lighting up the cavern. Across from them slept other War Boys. Most slept in lancer and driver pairs, sharing their body heat and cementing the bond between them. Piles of Pups and younger boys slept on the floor, but a few of them managed to wriggle their way into bunks like the Pups that shared with Morsov and Agni. 

He leaned his head back on the wall and listened to the sounds echoing through the cavern, the soft snores and frantic moans of a couple of War Boys blocking out his thoughts for a few seconds. Nux shifted around next to him and Slit opened one eye to watch his driver. Nux pulled out a scrap of thin white fabric from one of the jacket's pockets, spreading it out across his knees. Slit recognised it then. It was the map Nux had found in a Wastelander's car, and Slit looked at him curiously. 

"W-we should leave." Nux whispered, fingers brushing over the delicate fabric. 

"What?" Slit laughed. _He's finally lost it._

"You and me. We should just get in the Coupe and go." Nux turned to stare at him, eyes burning brighter than the flames. 

"And go where, Nuts?" 

"Anywhere." 

Slit's chest tightened in pain, "Nux, stop it. Don't think about leaving. We can't." 

"Why?" Nux challenged. 

"Can't leave the Immortan," Slit whispered, "we can't go. I'm sorry." 

Nux bundled up the piece of fabric and shoved it back into the pocket, hands shaking. He nudged Slit away from the wall and almost pushed him off of the bunk. Slit didn't have time to react, Nux had already turned his back to him and nestled down, pulling the jacket tighter around him. _Shit._ He started shaking again, letting out small whimpers and each one was like a blow to Slit's chest. Nux repeatedly slammed his head against the rock, letting out sharp cries and Slit pulled Nux into his arms. 

"Hey, it's alright." Slit pulled his driver closer to him. 

"It's not alright, Slit," Nux cried, "I'm so fucking mediocre. Not even Valhalla wants me. Can't even kill myself properly." 

"I told ya it's not yer day. Not yet. We go together or we don't go at all." 

Nux turned to look up at him, blue eyes shiny from the tears, "You really mean that?"

Slit dropped his voice to a low whisper, "Valhalla wouldn't be worth it if you weren't there with me, Nuts."

Slit wanted to say more, wanted to tell Nux about what he was feeling, but the tired boy had fallen asleep in Slit's arms. Slit let out a sharp sigh and gently laid Nux down, disappointment flooding his veins. He curled up next to Nux, dragging the old blanket towards them. It was full of holes, he'd been meaning to patch it up but hadn't gotten round to it yet. He knew where the blanket came from. It was the only piece Nux had left of his parents, the only thing left from his time as a Pup living amongst the Wretched. Slit had teased Nux about it at first, but stopped when Nux punched him in the face. Slit smiled. It was a good memory. 

He fished around the bottom of their bunk, grinning triumphantly when he found the small metal box. He flipped the lid and hunted around inside for the needle and thread. Threading the needle was a lot harder than he thought it would be in the dimly lit bunk, and after stabbing himself several times he finally did it. Slit crudely stitched up the holes and when he was done he tucked the blanket around Nux's shaking body. 

His driver quickly warmed up and stopped shaking after a few minutes, and Slit let himself curl into a tight ball by Nux's side. He snaked an arm around Nux's warm body, relaxed smile stretching over his face. His metal staples bit down into the scarred flesh, causing him to flinch. His driver stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes, and Slit lost himself in the bright blue, unable to tear his gaze away. 

Nux's fingers lazily moved to touch Slit's face, gently stroking the metal staples. Organic had told Slit that he had nerve damage to the skin there and that he wouldn't be able to feel the lightest of touches, but Slit could feel Nux's skilled fingers delicately tracing over the staples like he was a piece of a V8 engine and not just a War Boy. Slit closed his eyes, heart glowing, sleep calling his name.

Before he drifted off he heard Nux faintly whisper, "Together or not at all."


	9. We marched and we sang, we all became friends as we learned how to fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings - graphic descriptions of injury 
> 
> Sorry it's taken me so long to update :3 I have the next chapter written, just needs editing (which shouldn't take too long)

_A hero of war_   
_Is that what they see_   
_Just medals and scars_   
_So damn proud of me_   
_\- Hero of war / Rise Against_

"Hey," Nux shouted, voice muffled, "pass me a screwdriver."

Slit gently laid down the thunder sticks he'd been working on before picking up a screwdriver from the floor. He walked over towards Nux who was underneath the Coupe, long legs sticking out from under the car. Slit nudged at Nux's boot to get his attention and his driver scurried out. Nux took the screwdriver and examined it closely before sighing, staring up at Slit and rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Need a flathead, not this one."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?" Slit growled. 

He stalked off to their pile of tools and picked up the correct screwdriver, launching it under the car. He knew he hit his target because Nux let out a sharp yell and a series of halfhearted swear words were thrown his way. Slit laughed and sat back down on the floor, gathering up one of his thunder sticks. 

He didn't know when exactly the tradition of decorating the sticks had started, but Slit enjoyed it. He lovingly wrapped strips of scrap fabric and recycled tire laced with metal beads around the pole carefully to avoid setting off the spring. The last thing he wanted to do was die from setting off his own thunder stick, and Slit cringed at the thought of being remembered as that one War Boy that accidentally blew himself up. 

When he was finished and had put the sticks up high out of the Pups reach, curiosity got the better of him. Slit slid under the car, laying under it by Nux's side. His driver didn't even seem to notice him, he was too preoccupied with the damage the Coupe had sustained after driving over a Rock Rider's motorbike. Slit wasn't gifted with Black Thumb hands like Nux had been, so he wasn't sure what Nux was even doing, but he could still appreciate how much skill went into each repair. 

Where Slit had naturally been drawn to weapons, Nux had been drawn to machinery. In fact, he'd first met Nux in the Garage. He was struggling to move a tire, and Slit helped him. The Garage was where all War Pups started, learning the very basics of mechanics. The ones that showed promise like Nux were kept on to become Black Thumbs and then eventually Rev-Heads. The Pups like Slit that preferred blowing shit up were let loose in the Armoury with the lancers and flamers. After Nux finished his training and became a driver, he was allowed to pick out a lancer. It was no surprise when he picked out Slit, and Slit chose him in return. 

Under the Coupe and away from the other War Boy's watchful gaze, Slit let himself take a good look at Nux's body. His driver had become a lot skinnier lately, and weaker too. The weaker his body got the more kamikrazie Nux became, but Slit couldn't blame his driver for this. Finding out that he wasn't actually a full-life was up there with Slit's worst days. He had plans. He wanted to be an Imperator, with Nux by his side, but that was a role strictly kept for the full-lives. He still wore his black war paint high on his forehead in case that ever changed. But Slit had new plans now. He needed to keep Nux alive for as long as possible. He didn't want to think about why.

"Nux? Think we can call it a day for now?" Slit asked gently.

"No, just a couple more hours please. I need to get this fixed." 

"What's the rush?" 

Before Nux could either reply or punch him, a loud explosion burst throughout the cavern. The Coupe rocked violently above them and Slit grabbed onto Nux, dragging him out from under the car before it could fall and crush them both. Nux stared hard at him, eyes wide with panic. He was shouting words that Slit couldn't hear over the frenzy of War Boys screaming. 

Slit turned towards where the explosion had come from, body swaying in shock, his good ear ringing. Several cars were on fire and Slit could feel the heat from where he was standing. Through the smoke he could see boys limping away from the burning wrecks, some dragging their partners out with them, others fleeing on their own. Nux grabbed onto his arm and dug his fingernails in to draw him out of his daze. 

"Slit! That's Morsov and Agni's car!" Nux shouted, pointing towards one of the wrecks. 

He didn't waste any time. Slit rushed over to the burning wreck, tugging his scarf around his face to try and block out the thick smoke, his lungs and eyes already burning from the smoke and the heavy scent of guzzoline fumes. He searched around the wreckage and peered inside the car. As far as Slit could tell no one had been inside the vehicle, but his relief was short lived. 

He heard Agni before he saw him, and the screaming was unlike anything Slit had ever heard before. Slit quickly dug around the wreckage, lifting off a huge piece of scrap metal that Agni had been welding. Nux was at his side in an instant, helping him heave the metal off of Agni's body. The War Boy had stopped screaming now, and Slit tried to tell himself that his friend had passed out from the pain and hadn't died. The driver was missing the lower half of his left leg, and the pool of blood surrounding his body made Slit's stomach flip. Nux pressed two fingers to Agni's throat to feel for a pulse, and Slit tried to swallow back the bile that burned at the back of his throat. 

"He's still breathing, Slit!" Nux shouted, "We've gotta get him to Organic's!" 

Slit forced himself to stand, fighting back the urge to run away from the sight in front of him. He tried not to look at the wound as he lifted Agni into his arms, gripping tightly onto the boy. Slit gritted his teeth and forced his body forward, pushing his way through the group of boys that were struggling with buckets of Aqua-Cola and hose pipes in a weak effort to put out the flames. Nux ran in front of him, clearing them a path through the crowd and leading him through the tunnels. 

The Infirmary was a chaotic mess of screaming War Boys and crying War Pups, and panic swelled in Slit's chest. He glanced around fearfully, looking for Organic or one of his trained Pups. He spotted the same Pup that helped Organic treat Nux and he shouted out. The Pup's eyes widened when he saw the limp body in Slit's arms, and he raced towards them. 

"Put him down there, I'll find Organic. Keep pressure on the wound." The Pup gestured to an empty spot on the floor before rushing away. 

Slit gently laid Agni's body down and Nux knelt down next to the driver. Nux pressed his hands to the wound, and his pale skin was instantly painted red. Slit's heart was beating way too fast, like someone was pushing nitro through his veins instead of blood. Nux glanced up at him, eyes filled with worry and shock. 

"Find Morsov, he needs to be here if he doesn't make it. He needs to witness him." Nux whispered, blue eyes glassing until the tears spilled over.

Slit tried to move his body, but it was like he'd been welded to the spot. He'd felt this before, many times after being awoken by bad dreams. He'd be awake, but unable to move, not even able to lift a single finger. It reminded him of the time he spent recovering in the Infirmary, with his mouth stitched closed and organs pushed back inside his stomach, the staples the only thing keeping him together. After awhile Nux would always wake up and shake Slit until he could move, and that's what he was doing now. 

"Slit!" Nux shook his arm, "Slit you've gotta find Morsov."

The contact brought Slit back out of his daze and his control over his body slowly returned until he was able to fight his way through the growing crowd and run down the tunnels. He knew where Morsov would be because it was the same place Slit was supposed to be. The Armoury. Fear snaked its way up Slit's spine and the urge to throw up returned. If he hadn't have been in the Garage, Nux would've been crushed under the Coupe. He'd be dead. _Stop. Don't think, run._

When he made it to the Armoury Slit quickly found Morsov. The lancer had hidden himself in the far corner of the large cavern behind a pile of scrap metal, and Slit's chest ached at the sight. Morsov had his head in his hands, body shaking, the quiet sobs he knew the boy was making drowned out by the loud noise of War Boys trying to put out the growing flames echoing through the tunnels. Slit slowly made his way over to Morsov, making sure to make his presence clear to him. When Morsov finally noticed him the lancer looked up, eyes wide in fear at first. A few seconds later recognition burned in his eyes and he quickly wiped his tears away. 

Slit had only ever seen Morsov cry once before. It was after his brother died, which was something Slit knew to never ask him about. Slit had been younger then, barely a War Boy, and he'd mocked Morsov for crying. Called him mediocre. He still had the scar on his arm from the knife that Morsov had slashed at him. It was faded now but Slit could easily pick it out from his other scars. Other War Boys might hold a grudge over that, but they didn't. They became friends. And now seeing his friend like this made Slit hold back his words. 

"Is he - is he dead?" Morsov whispered, his body still trembling. 

Slit carefully sat down opposite to Morsov, ready to grab onto him if his friend broke down, "He wasn't when I left."

Morsov closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, "I found his leg. I-I knew the Infirmary was the first place I should go but all I could think about was my brother. I can't lose him too, Slit."

"I know," Slit tried to make his voice sound as gentle as he could, "but you need to be there if he doesn't make it."

"I can't! I can't watch him die."

"You'll never forgive yourself if you don't witness him." 

Morsov flinched hard at Slit's words and he knew he'd hit a nerve. He knew he should feel bad for making his friend remember the pain he felt when he didn't witness his brother's death, but Morsov would feel worse if he didn't witness Agni. But Slit also knew what he meant by not wanting to watch Agni die. The death wouldn't get Morsov's driver to Valhalla, and it also meant he'd never see him again. Slit couldn't even let the thought of one day waking up with his bunk permanently empty cross his mind. Either he went with Nux, or they didn't go at all. That's what they'd promised each other, and that's what Morsov and Agni had promised each other too. 

After a few long seconds of silence Morsov nodded. Slit helped his friend get up, laying a hand on his shoulder to steady him. He gently squeezed and led Morsov through the tunnels, pulling his scarf back over his nose and mouth to keep the smoke out. The explosion had been bad, and Slit tried to push the thought of Nux's Coupe being lost in the flames away. He prayed to V8 that the War Boys who'd stayed behind would be able to put the fire out before it spread through the rest of the Garage. He didn't even let the thought of the flames engulfing the whole of the Citadel cross his mind. 

The chaos in the Infirmary had finally settled down by the time they got back. Bodies were strewn out on the floor, some breathing, others were not. They carefully walked through a cleared pathway through the bodies, making sure not to trip up on the tubing that was feeding fresh blood into several boys. Agni was one of the lucky ones that were connected to the blood bags, and Slit gently reminded Morsov that it was a good sign. Organic wouldn't waste blood on someone he thought he couldn't save. 

Nux was still by Agni's side, washing the white war paint away from Agni's body and revealing the normally dark skin that had paled slightly from blood loss. His stump was tightly wrapped in bloodstained bandages, and Slit's stomach lurched at the scent of charred flesh. They must have cauterised the wound, and Slit was glad he'd missed that. Morsov knelt down on Agni's other side, taking a scarred hand in one of his own and murmuring to his driver too quietly for Slit to hear with his one good ear.

Slit nervously glanced at Agni's body, taking stock of the injuries. Apart from his leg, the driver seemed mostly intact. The burn scars that trailed across each of his hands and arms were old scars from years of welding and were also from Agni's weird obsession with fire. Nux slowly got up and washed his hands in a bucket of Aqua before coming to stand at Slit's side. His driver grabbed onto Slit's hand tightly and he gave it a gentle squeeze in return. 

"The Immortan was here Slit, you should've seen him." Nux whispered, eyes bright with excitement.

Slit faked his interest, "What did he say?" 

"That it was a rigged Buzzard car. Guzzoline tanks were booby trapped so that when a War Boy opened them it would blow up in his face. The salvage team found the car abandoned out in the Wasteland so Immortan thinks the Buzzard's planned this. He's leading a War Party right now in retaliation, he's gonna shred them!"

Slit took a second to process the information. It wasn't good. The Buzzard's had been getting a lot bolder recently, and Slit's mind briefly wandered back to the car him and Nux had destroyed out on patrol. It had been unusual to see them that close to the Citadel, and guilt suddenly crashed down over him. He'd known finding that Buzzard had been strange, but he never said anything about it. Slit couldn't help but feel guilty, feel that maybe if he'd have said something this would never have happened. 

"What did Organic say about Agni?" Slit quickly asked, pushing the guilt down and trying to keep it there.

"Said he'll be okay, but I'm worried Slit. Agni can't drive without that leg. He can't do War." 

Slit squashed the guilt down even further, "Of course he can. Imperator Furiosa only has one arm. We'll build him a new leg, a better one."

This seemed to perk up Nux's interest and soon Slit was sucked into a long conversation about building Agni a new leg. He tried to reach Morsov's and Nux's level of enthusiasm at the prospect of the project, but every time he looked down at Agni's limp body the guilt gnawed away at his stomach. Slit knew that blaming himself was stupid. He wasn't the one working on the rigged car, and he wasn't the one who failed to spot the trap, but he still couldn't shake the thought of that Buzzard they had found out on patrol. It had been picked up by the salvage team, but Slit knew he should have at least mentioned it to someone. 

Slit chewed at the inside of his cheeks again and pushed all thoughts of the Buzzard car away. There was nothing he could do now, no amount of worrying and blaming himself would bring back Agni's leg. He could either find new ways to blame himself for every bad thing that ever happened or help his friend. Slit chose the latter, and soon found himself digging around the wreckage in the Garage for metal scraps for the prosthetic leg. 

He was digging around a twisted heap of hot metal when Nux came to his side and pulled him in for a quick but breathless kiss. 

Slit nervously glanced around the Garage, "Nux, that's not a good idea, not here." 

"Slit, I don't care. I almost died today." Nux stated, and the words sent chills up Slit's spine. 

The strange ache returned to Slit's chest again like a piece of shrapnel digging into his flesh. He didn't know what this was, what exactly this thing between him and Nux was meant to be, but he was long past trying to fight it. Before Nux could turn to leave him again Slit grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tight hug. His driver made a noise close to the purr of an engine, and wrapped his long arms around Slit, pulling the two even closer together. Slit could smell the smoke clinging to Nux's skin, the faint coppery scent of Agni's blood, and tears pricked at the edges of his eyes. 

"I can't lose you." Slit whimpered, shame flooding his body. 

Nux placed a kiss to his forehead, "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've created a Spotify playlist for all the songs used/will be used in the coming chapters. Link - https://open.spotify.com/user/hammyhamster351/playlist/0b3IfLOrGlNH3T7CASWM1j (as you can see I've planned this to be 16 chapters long)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm still so shocked that so many people have enjoyed this fic :3


	10. I can't promise a miracle but I'll always be trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: alcohol, very NSFW content, brief description of scarification 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but here's some smut! 
> 
> Also, I can't believe this movie has been in our lives for a year now. Still riding eternal!

_If you've got pain in your heart_   
_why don't you share it with me?_   
_and we'll just wait and see_   
_if it's half of what it used to be_   
_\- Lay it down slow / Spiritualized_

Slit pushed his way through the crowd of dancing War Boys, shoving past boys grinding against each other to the beat of the drums and the Doof Warrior's frantic guitar riffs. After fierce and bloody battles the Immortan holds huge celebrations in the Pits, letting the boys get out the last few traces of bloodlust so they don't fight amongst themselves and cause trouble. Normally Slit would be joining in on the fun, getting drunk and finding another boy to spend the night with. But for now all Slit could focus on was finding Nux. 

He had Nux's name hanging on the edge of his lips when he spotted him up ahead. Slit growled and forced his way through the crowd, dodging the halfhearted punch that was thrown his way from a boy who's drink Slit knocked out from his hand. He stopped and stared at Nux, disbelief and bitter jealousy pouring through his veins. A War Boy Slit didn't know had his hand down his driver's pants, pumping his cock and sucking a bruise onto Nux's neck. There was another boy behind Nux, grinding his hips against Nux's ass and caressing his slender waist. 

He couldn't move. He was suddenly rooted to the spot, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene ahead of him. Nux had his eyes closed, mouth agape from the moans that Slit couldn't hear over the loud music. He was wearing the old leather jacket again, and the War Boy behind him gripped onto it tighter so he could grind himself harder against Nux. Slit knew it was stupid to be so jealous, and that Nux was free to do whatever he wanted, but he couldn't stop the possessiveness that washed over him and turned his hands into tight fists. _That's my driver._

Nux's eyes flashed open then, connecting with Slit's own over the small distance between them. Slit expected to see shock and embarrassment in them, but instead Nux smiled shyly and closed his eyes again. He leaned his head back onto the War Boy's shoulder, exposing more of his neck to the other boy who gladly took it, sucking and biting the soft skin until the white war paint covering Nux's neck was washed away.

Slit couldn't watch anymore and before he even knew what he was doing he turned around, fighting his way through the crowd again and heading towards the tunnels. Before he left he grabbed a bottle from a passed out War Boy. He unscrewed the lid and took a long gulp of the burning liquid. It splashed down his throat and replaced the hot heat flickering in his abdomen. Slit blindly ran through the tunnels down to the wreck of the Garage below where he knew no other boys would be. He stalked towards the Coupe and threw the door open, crawling inside before slamming it shut behind him. 

Resting his head on Nux's steering wheel, Slit let the tears brim over his eyes and fall down his ripped cheeks. He doesn't admit to himself that he's upset, instead he blames it on the strong alcohol. _Nux._ Slit tries to force the image out of his head, but it's all he can focus on. The hand down his pants, the body grinding against him, the way Nux looked at him like he didn't even recognise Slit. He'd been so fucking soft to think that there was something growing between them. He'd been as stupid as the Pups who still believed in monsters. 

Slit snarled and smashed a fist down onto the Coupe's dash, just missing the hood ornament he'd fitted this morning. Slit stared hard at the ornament, anger boiling under his skin. If Nux didn't need him anymore, then neither did Slit. He wouldn't protect his driver anymore. He'd just let Riptide do whatever he wanted to the boy, Slit didn't care. Slit sighed and pushed the thought away. _Of course you fucking care, you're his lancer and he's your driver._

The sound of loud footsteps echoed through the Garage and Slit reached over the passenger seat to grab the door handle. Nux appeared at the other side of the door and tried to open it, but Slit used all of his strength to keep the door shut. 

"Slit! Let me in!" Nux shouted, bashing on the window with his fist. 

"No, get yer own car." Slit growled. 

Nux stopped hitting the window and stared hard at Slit, "This _is_ my car."

"Not anymore," Slit spat, "I just promoted myself. You can be the prick that gets thrown from the perch for a change."

"Yer a rust driver." 

"Well, so are you." Slit gritted his teeth and wiped away at the flowing tears.

"Hey," Nux's voice grew quiet, soft, "are you crying?"

Slit looked away from the window and stared down at the floor, refusing to give Nux the satisfaction of seeing him being so weak. He didn't want Nux's voice to be so soft, he wanted him to be angry. He needed a fight. His blood was fuelled with rage, heartbeat racing faster than a launched thunder stick, and he needed some way of getting the bloodlust out. He had been coped up in the Citadel for too long, and with his growing anger at Riptide he needed _this._ He needed a fight, not his driver speaking to him softly. 

"Fuck off." It was a weak reply, but it was all he could manage to get past his lips. 

"Hey, Slit, look at me."

Slit stayed still for a moment, but he turned to face Nux. 

His driver gave him a small smile, "I wasn't going to do anything else with those boys."

"Why not?" Slit forced the words out. 

"Because they're not you." 

He sighed and dropped his grip on the door handle before moving back into the driver's seat. Nux opened the door and climbed inside, shutting it quietly. Slit rested his head on the steering wheel again and listened to Nux's hoarse breathing, no doubt caused by the lumps on his neck and his encounter with the other boys that Slit interrupted. Waves of guilt crashed down over him. Nux was just having some fun, but Slit had acted like an idiot and spoiled everything. _Just like you always do._

Nux's fingertips gently stroked the back of Slit's head and his body relaxed at the touch. The anger left his body, leaving him feeling heavy and drained. Slit leaned back into the seat and stared at Nux. His eyes were burning bright with concern, and his belts were still undone, pants dangerously close to slipping away and exposing himself. He'd left the other boys in a hurry then, not even bothering to do up his belts. That strange ache returned to Slit's chest again. It was like what happened when the panic took away his breath, but this time Slit didn't fight it. He welcomed the feeling, let it spread across his chest like hot flames. 

Nux slowly moved until he was straddling Slit's waist, sitting in his lap and letting his back rest on the steering wheel. He had to duck so his head didn't hit the car's ceiling, and it wasn't exactly the most comfortable position in the world but Slit didn't stop him. Instead, he ran his hands under the jacket, stroking the soft skin there like the other War Boy had been doing. Nux arched his back and dug his fingernails into Slit's shoulders, and Slit stared in awe at the way Nux became undone underneath his touch. 

He explored the rest of Nux's body with his hands, running them up and down his sides and trailing his fingers across the large V8 scar on his chest. Nux had been so excited to get his favourite engine block immortalised on his chest, and Slit smiled at the memory. His smile faltered when he remembered how much pain Nux was in afterwards, but his driver had reassured him that the pain had been worth it. Slit's fingers slowly ghosted over the raised scars, following the pattern up and down, tracing over valves and plugs and other parts he'd lovingly carved into the flesh. When he ran a hand over one of Nux's nipples the boy bucked, moaning and grinding his hard cock into Slit's lap. 

"S-slit," Nux gasped, "can we?" 

Slit raised an eyebrow, "Can we what?"

Nux moaned and ground down into Slit's lap harder, and Slit grinned. He pulled his hands away from Nux's chest and the boy protested until Slit tugged at his pants, pushing them down. He quickly unstrapped his own belts and took both of them in one hand, hissing at the friction. He started slowly with no real rhythm, watching Nux tremble at his touch. Nux's face flushed pink underneath his white war paint and Slit let his own moans pass through his lips, picking up speed with each moan. The loud beating of the war drums bounced through his skull and hid the obscene noises Nux was making above him.

Nux whimpered and rested his head against Slit's shoulder, giving him access to the already teased skin on his neck. Slit kissed and sucked the skin, groaning at the taste. Nux's skin tasted of sweat and engine oil, and to Slit it was better than fresh Aqua-Cola. He stopped moving his hand and let Nux thrust against him, biting into Nux's neck. By morning there would be fresh bruises there, and Slit let out a low whine when he realised the bruises would let every War Boy know that Nux was _his._ One last thrust of his hips was all it took for the both of them to tumble over the edge, and hot streams of cum splashed onto Slit's stomach. 

They rested their foreheads against each other, closing their eyes and panting. Heat pulsed through every nerve of Slit's body and it was like he'd been set on fire, and when he eventually opened his eyes he found bright blue ones staring into his own. He grabbed onto Nux's jacket and pulled him closer, pressing his lips against the boy's scarred ones. This kiss wasn't anything like what Slit had done before. It was slow and soft, and for once Slit didn't feel the need to make it rough. He didn't need to. 

Nux pulled away, drawing in sharp breaths, "Slit, I-I _need_ you."

Slit knew what he meant in an instant, "Okay, but not in here. Yer car's far too small." 

"Fuck off." Nux whined. 

Slit laughed and pushed Nux off of him, stumbling out of the Coupe. Nux quickly followed him through the cars and tunnels, and he slammed Slit against the rock wall. His driver bit down hard onto Slit's shoulder before dropping to his knees. Slit moaned as Nux's hot tongue flashed across his stomach, licking up the cum that was drying on Slit's skin. He bit down onto his bottom lip and pulled Nux back up to his feet, smiling at him reassuringly when Nux threw him a confused glare.

"Not here," Slit whispered, "the b-bunks would be better."

He led Nux to their bunk, relief flooding through his veins when he saw that they were alone. There wasn't even any Pups on the floor, everyone else was too busy in the Pits. A celebration could last for hours, and a smile spread across Slit's face. He could make this good for Nux, make it slow and gentle. Time was a luxury in the Citadel, and now that they had privacy too, Slit wouldn't let this chance go to waste. 

They pulled off their boots and pants, and Nux let the leather jacket fall to the floor. They stood awkwardly in front of each other. Slit had been naked in front of Nux plenty of times, but it was different this time. This was new and exciting, but also terrifying, and Slit could see it in the way Nux trembled slightly. He pushed his anxieties to one side and closed the gap between them, snaking his arms around Nux's waist and pulling them closer together. He kissed Nux slow and hard, sucking at his bottom lip. When he drew a small moan from the boy he put more force into the kiss until Nux was clawing at his back, fingernails leaving trails in the white war paint. 

Slit gently pulled Nux towards their bunk, pushing the boy down so he was laying on his stomach. Slit got up onto the bunk himself, looking out to the large cavern one last time to double check they were alone. When he was satisfied that they were alone, he got to work. Slit kissed and licked at the Immortan's brand on the back of Nux's neck, biting hard onto the flesh and imagining that he was the one to have put the mark there. He carried on, trailing his lips across the bumps of Nux's spine and flicking his tongue across the soft skin. Nux's body quivered at his touch and the boy let out sharp moans that echoed throughout the bunk and sent the heat straight to Slit's abdomen again. 

When Slit had left a trail of kisses and fresh bruises along the boy's spine, he gently spread Nux's legs as far as he could. He had to be careful about this, he didn't want to cut his skin with the metal staples that held his cheek together. He slowly licked at Nux's entrance, praising V8 that Nux was one of few War Boys that actually bothered to keep himself clean there. Nux writhed at the new touch, moaning and babbling nonsense that had Slit grinning from ear to ear. He pulled away and sucked onto one of his fingers, coating it with his saliva. He tenderly pushed his finger into Nux, making sure to go slow, and his driver gasped loudly. 

"S-slit." Nux breathed out. 

"Fuck, Nux. Gonna make you so shiny." Slit groaned, pushing in another finger and stretching Nux further. 

Nux whimpered as Slit carefully stretched him, loosening him with each small thrust. Slit kissed at Nux's back again and whispered softly to him, trying to calm him down. Nux needed to let his body relax for this to be as painless as possible. Slit couldn't even let the thought of hurting his driver cross his mind. Slit carried on, spreading Nux further. His fingers ghosted over that sweet spot that had Nux whimpering louder, and the noise sounded even better than the Doof's music.

When Slit was sure he'd stretched Nux open enough he spat into his hand and rubbed it up and down his hard cock, precum spilling out onto the cold stone below him. He took a second to think about what else he could use when he remembered the jar of petroleum jelly he used for cleaning gun barrels. He quickly retrieved it from the bottom of the bunk and slicked his cock and Nux's hole. He gently pressed the head to Nux's entrance and let the boy get used to the feeling of it before pushing in inch by inch until he was fully inside, the heat almost unbearable. Nux lay still beneath him, too quiet, and fear spread up his spine. 

"N-nux? Is this okay?" Slit whispered, the fear causing his voice to crack. 

"Feels fucking _chrome_." Nux panted.

Slit let out a shaky laugh, "Feels chrome for me too."

He took a deep breath before slowly thrusting in and out, rubbing against the spot that caused Nux to moan louder than a V8 engine. Slit moaned with him, building up speed but still taking it slow. With the other boys and pups in the Pits, there was no need for this to end quickly. He'd try to make it last as long as he could, but with each moan Nux's muscles tightened around him, causing Slit to pant and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. 

Slit bit down hard onto Nux's neck, sucking the skin and drawing blood. He licked his tongue across the fresh wound, claiming his driver. He wanted the other boys to know that Nux was his driver and that he was his lancer, and Slit found himself smiling when he realised that tradition stated that he should be the one on bottom. He thought to himself that maybe next time he would be, and his heart fluttered at the thought, cheeks burning with the image of Nux on top of him. 

He snaked a hand underneath Nux and fisted his hand around the boy's hard cock, giving Nux something to thrust in to, heart hammering at the image. With his other hand he gripped onto Nux's hip, stroking the hot skin and digging in his fingernails. He sped up, slamming into Nux and he didn't hold back his loud moans. Nux cried out loudly as he came hard onto the stone bunk, and it wasn't long before Slit released himself inside of Nux, collapsing in a heap on top of the boy. His driver pushed him off and they lay side by side, panting, hands entwined together. 

Nux shifted over towards Slit until he was pressed up against his side, and Slit tugged the old blanket over them. Slit had no doubts that their clothes on the floor and the thick scent would make it obvious to the boys what just happened, but the blanket would at least give them some privacy. He placed a gentle kiss on top of Nux's head who sighed contently, the hot breath misting over Slit's bare chest. 

With Nux pressed up close to his side, Slit let his thoughts wander briefly to Morsov and Agni. As far as he knew they had never done anything together, but he knew they liked each other. Pain flared up quickly in his chest at the thought of Agni's limp body in his arms. He remembered the look of relief on Morsov's face when he told him Agni was still alive. Until Slit had told him, Morsov believed Agni was dead. Believed his driver was gone forever, possibly already in Valhalla without him. 

"Nux?"

"What's wrong, Slit?" Nux shifted to look up at him. 

Slit cleared his throat and took his time with the words, "Promise me ya won't go to Valhalla without me."

"Yeah, I promise." Nux smiled lazily.

He let himself breathe and nestled down into the blanket, letting himself enjoy the comfort of having his driver so close to him. Tomorrow night Furiosa was going out on the patrol, taking Riptide's boys with her. Slit only had one chance to kill the Imperator, and if he didn't, he might not be able to protect Nux forever. The thought had Slit chewing at his cheek again and he flinched hard when he drew blood. Nux didn't say anything, and Slit was grateful for that. Instead, he pulled his lancer closer and placed a soft kiss to his jaw. Slit relaxed at the touch and let himself fall asleep in Nux's arms, his dreams only filled with Nux this time and not with Riptide killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the one we've all been waiting for, so advanced warning that it's gonna be violent. I've already written it so expect to see it posted within the next few days.


End file.
